Por los malos comienzos
by paola-enigma
Summary: AU. Emma necesita encontrar a su hijo, el cual le fue arrebatado hace ya diez años. Va a parar a un pueblo en el que no solo hará buenos amigos sino que, además hará enemigos, una morena enemiga en particular. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen: los que se pelean...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todas, después de meses comentando vuestras maravillosas historias por fin me he decidido a empezar una, nunca antes había escrito nada serio así que por favor, sean buenas :)**

**Desde mi más humilde silla de ordenador iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco, me da bastante miedo esto, pero bueno, aquí estamos!**

**Antes de empezar, quería dedicarle esta historia a una persona muy especial, a la que quiero muchísimo y sin la cual esta cosa no estaría aquí publicada. Así que muchas gracias por tu siempre sincera opinión, preciosa.**

**Decir que a lo mejor este primer capítulo os deja un poco así, pero todo cobra sentido, lo prometo!**

**Espero que os guste mucho y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.**

* * *

"_Compré un vestido. No se por que lo hice, no era necesario, ni siquiera me gustaba, solo tenía que ir a un bar nada elegante, es más, bastante oscuro y cochambroso. No tardé en llegar, se encontraba a pocas calles de mi pequeño apartamento de Boston. Nada más atravesar la puerta le vi, sabía que era él aunque no le conocía. Tenía que ser él. En el preciso momento en el que comencé a caminar me di cuenta de que haberme puesto esos tacones negros había sido una mala idea, me estaba mareando, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tropezar y a caer. Ese hombre iba a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida hasta niveles inimaginables."_

-¡Emma!

-¿Henry? Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Venir a jugar como todos los niños, estamos en un parque infantil por si no te habías dado cuenta. La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? Estás sola, con la música a todo volumen y… ¡¿has estado llorando?!- exclamó el pequeño cuando la joven le miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. El viento sopla fuerte y se me habrá saltado alguna lágrima.- dijo casi en un suspiro, tratando de aguantar el llanto.

-Ya…

-Solo estaba escribiendo, Henry. Me gusta escribir pequeñas historias cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre.- confirmó la rubia.

-¡Que guay! Sabes que me encantan las historias, ¡déjame leerla!- el niño intentó quitarle el pequeño cuaderno amarillo de las manos.

-¡NO! Henry, no son historias inventadas estoy… estoy escribiendo mi historia. Últimamente me he sentido muy perdida, así que hace un par de semanas fui a ver a Archie. Me ha recomendado que escriba todo aquello por lo que he pasado para tratar de unir las piezas y descubrir que estoy haciendo aquí realmente.- concluyó apretando la mandíbula.

-Me dijiste que estabas aquí para encontrar trabajo, y lo hiciste.

A Emma no le dio tiempo a contestar. Fueron interrumpidos por una airada mujer.

-¡Sheriff! ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo con el chico?- le gritó con cautela.- Henry, cariño- su mirada y voz se dulcificaron- tu madre te dijo que fueras directamente a casa cuando salieras del colegio, tu padre se va a enfadar, sabes que no le gusta que le desobedezcan- bajó la voz, denotando amargura.- Vamos.

La rubia no pudo decir nada, Henry se despedía mientras Belle arrastraba al niño hacia la casa de la alcaldesa. Emma se había quedado totalmente descolocada. ¿Padre? Emma solo llevaba cuatro meses viviendo en aquella pequeña ciudad y había hecho muy buenas migas con aquel jovencito moreno, hijo de la impenetrable y fría alcaldesa, y el chico nunca había mencionado a un padre. Pensaba que Regina era una madre soltera, no porque fuera fea, es más, la primera vez que la vio en Granny´s, le pareció una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto nunca, le recordó a una de esas actrices elegantes, esbeltas y femeninas. Todo lo contrario a ella: siempre vestía casual, de cuero o con vaqueros, su pelo sin el más mínimo arreglo, siempre salvaje y, por supuesto, sus formas, no sabía ser grácil y delicada.

Llegó al loft que compartía con otra joven. No fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba pensando en la alcaldesa y en ese padre misterioso de Henry hasta que su teléfono vibró en la mesilla de noche. Era Ruby, un mensaje: "no me esperes, he salido con las chicas."

-¡Joder, ya me he quedado sin polvo!- resopló la rubia.

Sabía que no podría dormirse, era demasiado pronto, así que cogió un lapicero y abrió el cuaderno amarillo. No le apetecía mucho escribir así que comenzó a garabatear:

"_Regina"_

Dio un brinco en la cama.

-¡Pero Emma! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? ¿Se puede saber por qué has escrito esto? Se que Regina no me gusta. Lo se.

-Regina…- pensó de nuevo.

"_-Buenas noches, ¿quiere tomar algo?- educado y caballeroso, me gustó._

_-Una cerveza, gracias._

_No estaba segura de si debía empezar a preguntar o dejar que él hablase, definitivamente era una situación muy incómoda._

_-Bueno…- comencé._

_-¿Le gustaría bailar, señorita?- me arrastró hasta la pista de baile._

_-Disculpe mi brusquedad, pero lo último que necesito es que me vinculen con la hija de un político. Aquí nos mezclaremos entre la gente. Mire, nunca me he topado con un caso tan extraño, es imposible que su hijo desapareciera sin dejar rastro…- dijo con cautela y cierto nerviosismo._

_-¡No desapareció!- le interrumpí, subiendo el tono de voz- Me lo robaron, su padre me lo robó al nacer. Claro, el cobarde de Neal Cassidy no podía implicarse con nadie que no fuera de su… banda de ladronzuelos,- me puse sarcástica- y encima, el muy gilipollas me revela diez años después que mi hijo no nació muerto como me había dicho. No contento con eso, me mandó un sobre anónimo con uno de sus amigotes donde lo ponía. ¿Se puede saber que tiene eso de anónimo?_

_-A propósito de Neal…- empezó titubeando- he descubierto que lo mataron hace tres días durante un tiroteo, sus compinches no vieron venir al atacante, seguramente fue un ajuste de cuentas._

_La noticia me pilló por sorpresa. O tal vez no._

_-Se veía venir.- le dije ofuscada.- No puedes pretender ser amigo de todo el mundo, alguien estará descontento, y en este caso, ese alguien ha sido su ruina._

_La verdad es que nunca quise a Neal, nos acostamos unas cuantas veces, cuando él no era más que un joven de veinte años que quería comerse el mundo. El inconveniente fue que una de esas veces resultó fatal. Yo quedé embarazada y supongo que él no pudo soportarlo. Mi padre me pagó mucho dinero para que abortase, pero me negué. Unos minutos después del parto, Neal me comunicaba que nuestro… mi hijo estaba muerto._

_-No es la única mala noticia que tengo para ti,- bajó la mirada- he descubierto que Neal no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de tu hijo, aunque si lo sabía, no hizo nada por evitarlo, eso es cierto, le pagaron mucho para ocultarlo. Quien realmente robó a tu hijo y obligó a Neal fue un importante político. Neal tenía honor, posiblemente no se habría hecho cargo del niño en persona, pero si te habría ayudado._

_-Mi padre tiene una cantidad inmensa de dinero, era rica, ahora no quiere saber nada de mí, pero en esa época no necesitaba su ayuda económica ni ninguna otra, solo quería a mi hijo. Espera, no me digas que…_

_-Fue tu padre quien robó al niño, Emma. Lo siento._

_Mi padre… Un gran político que siempre ha antepuesto sus intereses a los de su única hija. Gold… ¿Quién narices se pone un nombre así? Vale que sea para que suene más imponente, una táctica para que la gente recuerde su nombre, me dijo. No podía creerme que mi padre hubiera hecho eso, era demasiado hasta para él. Ahora entiendo por que ni siquiera le vi una vez durante los meses que duró el embarazo, estaba buscando una familia para mi hijo. _

_Al ver que no respondía, el detective pasó directamente al tema por el que estaba allí._

_-Bueno, la cuestión es que he descubierto el pueblo en el que habita su hijo, pero no he podido saber nada más, como le he dicho, su caso es extremadamente misterioso._

_-Es más de lo que he conseguido en un año. Muchas gracias._

_-StoryBrooke, Maine- me susurró al oído en cuanto terminó la canción para salir del bar en unas pocas zancadas."_

* * *

**De verdad que espero que os haya gustado! Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Qué tal estamos¿? Espero que bien. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta pequeña historieta! **

**A mi gran amiga e inspiración para el fic no le gustaba el escarabajo de Emma, ha preferido algo más... macarrilla digamos jaja **

**Qué más¿? Vale, por si no había quedado claro, que no lo se, lo que va en cursiva y entre comillas pertenece al diario de Emma, es decir, lo que está narrado en primera persona.**

**Y no me enrollo más, aquí os dejo con EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO!**

* * *

"_Un pueblo… un pueblo me había dicho el detective. ¡Já! Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas por ahí y no había sido capaz de encontrar la calle principal. Era un laberinto y no me crucé con nadie que pudiese indicarme, lo que era normal, había madrugado y era casi de noche, no podía esperar para llegar a ese `pueblo´._

_Al menos tres cuartos de hora después conseguí dar con __una gran torre con un reloj en la cúspide, parecía el centro del pueblo. Justo enfrente vi un bar ¡al fin! Conduje hasta la puerta, pero no encontré sitio para aparcar, que oportuno. Me moría de hambre, así que decidí aparcar en doble fila, bloqueando el paso a un impecable Mercedes Benz negro con un niño moreno dentro, gritaba:_

_-¡Vamos mamá! Que llego tarde al cole._

_Nada más entrar pude percibir un olor embriagador, casi podría haberme emborrachado de placer solo con él. Las tortitas debían estar riquísimas. Me senté en la barra y fui atendida por una joven guapísima, unos años más joven que yo, veintidós o así: ojos claros, pelo castaño con unas graciosas mechas rojas a cada lado de la cara y un atuendo de lo más provocativo._

_-Un café con canela, por favor.- le pedí educadamente._

_Estuvimos hablando unos minutos, no había muchos clientes. Me contó su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo, conocer nuevas personas y lugares. Necesitaba dinero así que me ofreció compartir un apartamento con ella cuando le dije que me quedaría por un tiempo. No lo pensé mucho, me encantaba, era un cielo. Ruby. Era la chica más guapa que había conocido nunca, o eso pensaba yo. _

_-Su desayuno, señora alcaldesa.- dijo entregando un paquete a una morena de espaldas a mí al otro lado de la barra. La puerta se abrió, saliendo la mujer enfundada en un traje de ejecutivo negro con finas rayas blancas, el pelo moreno, corto, y unas prisas tremendas. _

_-Es la alcaldesa, ya la conocerás si vas a quedarte por aquí._

_Un segundo después la puerta volvió a abrirse, apareciendo por ella la misma mujer que había salido hacía un momento, furiosa._

_-¿¡De quién es ese horrible coche amarillo!?_

_Que equivocada estaba. Ruby, ¿la mujer más bella que había conocido? Lo que estaba viendo en ese momento no era de este mundo. Esa mujer no podía ser real. Altiva, señorial, elegante, casi se podría decir que formaba parte de alguna familia real de la Edad Media, con sus movimientos pausados, pero firmes, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, y los labios más bellos que jamás había contemplado, me pareció increíble, simplemente increíble, y eso que estaba fulminando con la mirada a todo el bar, bueno, ahora que lo pienso tengo la sensación de que solo me miraba a mi, casi podría haberme quemado con esos ojos color chocolate. Sin darme cuenta, la alcaldesa estaba a unos pasos de mí, invadiendo de lleno mi espacio personal. Ahí es cuando fui consciente de que el olor que había percibido nada más entrar no pertenecía a ningún pastel, era ella._

_-¿Quién es usted?- me preguntó, más calmada._

_-Yo… Yo so…- las palabras no me salían, seguía pensando en su perfume cuando me sacó de mis ensoñaciones- Soy Emma Swan, encantada.- le ofrecí mi mano. Como era de esperar, no la cogió._

_-Bien. ¿Eso de ahí fuera es suyo, no? Mi hijo me ha dicho que lo ha dejado delante de mi coche._

_-¿Eso? ¿Se refiere a mi espectacular Mustang?- me estaba divirtiendo._

_-Supongo, señorita Swan.- tuve la sensación de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Su cacharro está emplazado donde no debe y tengo que llevar a mi hijo al colegio y presentarme en una reunión a la que ya llego tarde, por su culpa. ¡Quítelo ahora mismo!_

_-Relájese,- no pude sino sonreír, solo llevaba dos minutos hablando con ella y lo único que podía hacer era alternar mi vista entre sus ojos y sus labios- vamos fuera y lo retiro. Detrás de usted.- le abrí la puerta, no se que hizo que mi cuerpo tuviera ese gesto, pero pareció gustarle._

_-Al menos es galante.- susurró entre dientes mirándome de arriba a abajo._

_-Hola chico, soy Emma.- el niño en el interior del coche si me dio la mano, era un encanto._

_-Hola, yo soy Henry,- me contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿qué le pasa a mi madre?_

_-Pues que se ha enfadado conmigo porque no puede sacar su coche y llega tarde a no se que reunión._

_-Que graciosa, nunca la había visto ponerse así con nadie._

_-Henry, deja de hablar con esta mujer. Swan, retire el coche ahora mismo._

_-Estoy en ello, estoy en ello.- me metí en el coche. Introduje la llave para arrancarlo. _

_-¿A qué está esperando, señorita Swan? ¿A qué se mueva solo? Estoy perdiendo un tiempo demasiado valioso con usted. Como no arranque ese maldito coche ahora mismo voy a hacer que la grúa lo quite y de paso lo lleve a un desguace, seguro que vale más por piezas que así.- dijo con un desdén impecable._

_-Oiga, mi coche es estupendo y además está recién pintado. Incluso he instalado un nuevo equipo de música.- dije sonriendo, imaginando a la alcaldesa tapándose los oídos por lo atronador de las canciones si subiera a mi coche, me encanta conducir mientras casi no puedo escuchar ni mis pensamientos._

_-¡Swan! Esto es serio, aparte ahora mismo el coche, no bromeo cuando le hablo de una grúa._

_-Pues no estaría de más que la llamase… _

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Es que mi Mustang no arranca…- dije con más miedo que vergüenza._

_En ese momento pensé que me pegaba, realmente pensé que me iba a matar con sus propias manos. Metió la cabeza por mi ventanilla, cogiéndome por el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y me zarandeó._

_-¡Necesito llegar a esa reunión ya!- estuvo a punto de desencajarme la cabeza de los hombros._

_-Para, para, por favor.- me estaba dando dolor de cabeza._

_-¡Pues quítelo!- sería por los bruscos movimientos que mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo pero sus ojos cada vez parecían más oscuros. Fui incapaz de contener una carcajada. Eso la sacó de sus casillas.- ¿Se está riendo de mí? Soy la alcaldesa de este pueblo, usted no me conoce y no puede imaginar lo que soy capaz de hacer._

_-Mamá, que le vas a hacer daño.- Henry me cayó muy bien desde el primer momento._

_-¡Basta!- me estaba empezando a provocar dolor físico. Bajé del coche.- No le voy a permitir que me trate así por mucha alcaldesa de este pueblucho que sea.- su mandíbula estaba en tensión y los nudillos blancos.- Si quiere que mi coche se mueva, llame a la puta grúa de una vez y deje de quejarse._

_-No vuelva a levantarme la voz de esa manera.- dijo atravesándome con la mirada. Siguió mirándome hasta que tuve que apartar la vista para coger el móvil._

_-¿Cuál es el número?- pregunté con el tono más seco del que fui capaz en ese momento. Esa mujer alteraba mis nervios._

_-¿Y yo que sé?_

_-Bueno, es la alcaldesa, debería saberlo._

_-No me diga lo que debería o no saber, señorita Swan. Entre al bar a preguntar.- le hice caso, si discutía un minuto más con aquella odiosa mujer terminaría necesitando ayuda psicológica._

_-Ruby no lo sabe, dice que borró el número del chico de la grúa desde que intentó salir con ella._

_-Me dan igual sus líos amorosos. No me sirve si no lo sabe. ¿No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte?_

_Nos habíamos conocido hacía media hora y ya nos odiábamos. Bueno, me odiaba ella. A mi me parecía tremendamente divertida y… sexy. Sobretodo sexy, ese traje hacía que se marcasen todas y cada una de sus perfectas y comedidas curvas. Esos ojos oscurecidos que me miraban con odio, las mejillas coloreadas por un tono rojo fuego, sus labios color manzana, su cuello níveo, sus pech…_

_-¡Swan! ¡Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando!_

_-Disculpe. Solo nos queda empujar.- no podía parar de reírme para mí misma solo de imaginarme esa escena._

_-¿Me está diciendo que tengo que empujar su trasto?_

_-Eso me temo.- tenía la expresión desencajada, no creo que nunca antes le hubiera sucedido algo así. Me maldijo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió hacerlo._

_-Hagámoslo._

_-Señora alcaldesa, me gustan las personas directas, pero que menos que una cena, un romántico paseo por la playa,…- jamás había recibido una mirada como aquella, definitivamente me odiaba._

_-Voy a hacer como que no la he escuchado.- se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose en una fina camisa blanca, casi transparente. Mis ojos estaban descontrolados, no me hacían caso. Tragué saliva, teníamos que mover el coche y no podía distraerme o, finalmente, me mataría. _

_Ese fue, estoy segura, uno de los momentos más divertidos en los cuatro meses que llevo aquí. La alcaldesa, la espléndida alcaldesa empujando un coche a mi lado. Poco a poco el Mustang se fue desplazando y cuando casi lo habíamos conseguido, uno de sus tacones se escurrió, cayendo la mujer a mi lado al suelo. Estuve junto a ella todo lo rápido que mis reflejos me permitieron._

_-¿Está bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño?- pregunté, sonando más preocupada de lo que me hubiera gustado, mientras le agarraba del brazo para levantarla._

_-No, quite, estoy bien. ¡Mierda! Mire mi camisa. Se ha manchado con la grasa de su estúpido coche._

_-No se preocupe, seguro que con la chaqueta no se ve. De todas maneras, siempre puede ir solo con la chaqueta.- le guiñé un ojo pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia._

_-Ahora, gracias a usted llego tres cuartos de hora tarde a mi reunión.- hice caso omiso._

_-Ya que he liberado su coche, al menos podría decirme como se llama, lo único que se es que es la alcaldesa de este pueblo, pero me gustaría llamarla por su nombre.- le puse la mejor de mis sonrisas._

_-Me temo que tendrá que averiguarlo, señorita Swan.- dijo con desprecio, mirándome intensamente. Correspondí a esa mirada con la misma intensidad, aunque la de ella era insoportable, me estaba atravesando el alma con esos ojos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero estoy segura de que más del debido. Quiero creer que ella pensó y sintió lo mismo- Adiós.- entró en el Mercedes. Henry se iba riendo y se despedía con la mano. El coche avanzó a toda velocidad por la calle principal. No dejé de observarlo hasta que desapareció por una esquina."_

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar guapas, un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí volvemos señoras :)**

**Espero no decepcionar, la verdad es que la historia está bastante... cambiada jaja! Pero espero que os guste aun así!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Sois unos amores!**

**Vamos a ello!**

**Disfrutad! **

* * *

Emma despertó con una suave presión en la cintura. Se giró. Ruby tenía su brazo alrededor de ella. Estaba vestida con la ropa de fiesta, el maquillaje destrozado y el pelo peor, seguramente había sido una noche de esas que olvidas, y no precisamente porque hubiera sido mala. Encima de la mesilla había dejado una botella de Vodka casi vacía, típico.

Era lunes, no tenía que ir a la comisaría. Se avecinaba un día aburrido. Preparó el desayuno: huevos con bacon, su favorito. Pensó en despertar a Ruby, pero solo se llevaría una mala contestación, eso si la morena había vuelto más o menos consciente a casa, si no, solo sería un gruñido ininteligible. Bebió su café con canela y se terminó el desayuno viendo la tele, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer ya que había dejado la búsqueda de su hijo por un tiempo, no sabía como continuar. Decidió que se lo tomaría con más calma, no podía ir preguntando a todos los niños del pueblo si eran adoptados, cuando era su cumpleaños y desde donde les trajeron, y mucho menos a sus padres, la arrestarían por acoso. Con estos extraños pensamientos salió de casa, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia el bosque, le gustaba pasear de vez en cuando por la orilla del río, descalza, incluso caminar por el centro con el agua por las rodillas.

Se encontró con todo menos con calma.

-¡Vamos, sube!- gritó una voz masculina a unos cincuenta metros.

-¡No, no quiero!- esta vez era un niño, era Henry.

Emma salió corriendo, guiada por las voces que se hacían más y más fuertes. Cuando llegó a un claro del bosque se encontró con un hombre agarrando a Henry de la camiseta, por el cuello.

-¡Como no te subas por tu propia voluntad, lo harás a la fuerza!

-¡Eh!- vociferó Emma- ¿Qué narices está haciendo con el hijo de la alcaldesa?

El hombre se acercó a Emma, a escasos centímetros le susurró:

-¿Alcaldesa? Ni que los niños se hicieran solo con una mujer.- se dio cuenta del estúpido comentario que acababa de decir, pero no le dio importancia. Apestaba a alcohol, estaba desaliñado. ¿Este era el padre de Henry? Emma frunció el ceño, y un pinchazo en su estómago le hizo odiar a Regina por haber escogido a esta… cosa. Desechó rápidamente la idea.

-Pues llevo aquí cuatro meses y no le había visto nunca.

-Eso es porque viajo mucho.

-Ah… viaja mucho. Y cuando viene, ¿lo único que hace es emborracharse y obligar a su hijo a montar en un caballo? Que interesante. Bueno, si no le importa, voy a llevarme a Henry a casa de su madre…

-¡Nuestra casa!- le interrumpió, aun a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Bien, voy a llevarme a Henry a su casa, ahora tiene clase de literatura.

-¿Literatura? No lo sabía- frunció los labios.

-Por eso he dicho la casa de su madre. Vamos, Henry.- le cogió de la mano y empezaron a andar, pero se giró- Debería quedarse aquí un rato, tal vez mojarse un poco la cabeza, a ver si se le pasa- tomó una actitud desafiante, levantó el mentón, y se fue.

Seguía sin entender en que momento Regina había accedido a estar con ese tipo, a tener un hijo. Suponía que esas cosas se hacían por amor, no en su caso, pero era imposible que Regina quisiera a alguien así. Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente eran tal para cual.

-Emma,- dio un respingo, no esperaba escuchar la voz de Henry en todo el trayecto, la había sacado de sus pensamientos- no tengo ninguna clase de literatura.

-Lo se.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? Henry, es tu padre. Y no deberías haberle hecho eso.

-¿El qué?- parecía confuso.

-Esos arañazos del cuello, que no quieras montar a caballo no significa que tengas que hacerle daño porque quiera que lo hagas.

-Pero yo no le he hecho nada. Y si me gusta montar a caballo, pero con mi mamá, con él no…- la expresión de Emma hizo reír al joven.

-Mi mamá montaba, ¿nunca te lo he dicho? Era muy buena, además. Ganó muchísimos premios en solitario y en pareja. Eran un gran equipo, mi mamá y Daniel lo ganaban todo, hasta que Daniel se lesionó en una carrera y no le fue posible volver a montar. Ella también dejó de montar, y de reír. Le echó la culpa de la lesión a ella, y desde ese momento la que era mi mamá, ha pasado a ser solo mi madre, discuten continuamente, no duermen juntos y su carácter es horrible. A Daniel, por otra parte, nunca he podido llamarle papá. Cuando ocurrió lo de la lesión yo tenía siete años y nunca he recordado una sonrisa suya hacia mi después de ese momento, ni siquiera hacia mi madre. Menos mal que hace dos años le contrataron como instructor de uno de los mejores equipos de equitación del mundo y tiene que viajar mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa en los desiertos africanos, su equipo compite en resistencia extrema. Pero cuando vuelve a casa todo son gritos, momentos incómodos de silencio en la cena, lágrimas de mi madre por la noche…

¡Lágrimas! Eso le había hecho reaccionar, la historia le parecía surrealista pero que la alcaldesa soltara una lágrima, impensable. No podía creerlo, era del todo imposible. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Solo de pensar en Regina llorando, a Emma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esa mujer fuerte, poderosa, perfecta, siempre con su máscara puesta, ¿llorando?

Llegaron rápidamente a casa de Regina, demasiado rápido. Emma tocó tres veces la puerta y esperó. No hubo respuesta.

-Que extraño, aunque tu madre no esté, Belle debería estar. Vive aquí, ¿no?- estaba confundida.

-Si, mamá le dio una habitación, así puede cuidarme a todas horas. Tener niñera es horrible… Pero no se, como Daniel le dijo a mi madre que pasaríamos el día juntos, a lo mejor le ha dado la tarde libre.

En ese momento, Emma escuchó gritos dentro de la casa.

-Henry, no te muevas, voy a entrar por detrás a ver que pasa, ¿vale?

-¡No dejes que le pase nada a mi mamá!

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien, y yo soy la sheriff.- le guiñó un ojo para transmitir confianza al muchacho.

Rodeó la casa, entró por la puerta de atrás y sacó la pistola, solo por si acaso. No se escuchaba nada, comenzó a ascender por las escaleras centrales de la casa, mármol impoluto. Un grito de Regina interrumpió ese silencio. Emma echó a correr sin pensarlo, solo siguió el grito.

-¡Regina!- irrumpió en su habitación, apuntando con la pistola

-¡Swan!

-¿¡Emma!?

-Yo, yo, lo, lo siento. Ya me voy. Tu hijo está abajo.- la rubia no sabía donde meterse, estaba igual de roja que las manzanas del jardín que se divisaba por la ventana.

Salió corriendo. Le dijo a Henry que esperase unos minutos, que su madre estaba en la ducha y que los gritos provenían de la radio.

-Emma, ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana, chico.

Una lágrima recorría con parsimonia su pómulo derecho. No se lo podía creer, no podía creer que Regina le hubiese hecho esto. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿hacerle qué? Nunca habían tenido nada, ni lo tendrían, claro estaba.

-¿Qué haces, Swan? Regina no te gusta, eso lo sabes. ¿¡Se puede saber por qué estáis llorando, ojos!? Como si no tuviera suficiente con no encontrar a mi hijo perdido, ahora ella me es infiel con la bibliotecaria. ¿¡Qué!? Emma, ya es suficiente. Joder, te estás acostando con una chica estupenda, que es una loba en la cama, y lo mejor de todo es que no hay sentimientos de por medio. ¿Por qué no paras de pensar en esa horrible mujer? Además, un par de calentones en un club pijo no se consideran nada, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Gustó¿? Espero que sí :)**

**Nos vemos en un par de días o tres!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tardes, mujeres!**

**Aquí vamos con otro capítulo de esta loca historia.**

**Espero que no sea muy lioso el tema presente-pasado, recordemos que en el pasado lo último que vimos fue el primer encontronazo de estas dos cabezotas, y en el presente Emma acababa de pillar a Regina con Belle en la cama, lo que parece ser que la ha afectado más de la cuenta, aunque no siente nada, eh, nada de nada (sarcasmo).**

**Quería agradeceros vuestros comentarios, sientan mejor de lo que pensaba jaja y también tengo que decir que aunque no salgan los de las que no os registráis, me llegan al correo y los leo igual, así que muchísimas gracias :)**

* * *

-Emma, no puedo más, he hecho más deporte que en toda mi vida…- la rubia aprisionó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la morena con los dientes- ¿Es que no te cansas?- la empujó a su lado en la cama.

-Joder, Ruby, ¿qué cojones te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? Emma, he tenido cuatro orgasmos ya, diría que tú cinco, son las cuatro de la mañana y entro a trabajar en tres horas. O te has bebido diez "RedBull" o me echabas mucho de menos, y no creo que sea una cosa ni la otra, ¿qué te pasa a ti, amiga?- le sonrió cálidamente.

Emma estaba furiosa, no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando, ¿por qué trataba así a Ruby? Sabía que no era justo, su amiga y compañera esporádica de cama solo se preocupaba por ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que hacía siempre: apartar a la gente que la quería de su lado. Necesitaba aire así que se vistió rápidamente, cogió la cazadora roja que tanto le gustaba, su cuaderno amarillo y bajó las escaleras, dejando en la cama a una Ruby atónita. Ya se ocuparía de la camarera por la mañana.

En la calle aun era de noche. Hacía algo de frío, pero no le importó, necesitaba eso. Corrió, estuvo corriendo al menos un cuarto de hora hasta que llegó al puerto. Siempre se sentía más relajada cuando veía el sol salir por la línea del horizonte, iluminando los veleros y las barcas. Aun faltaba bastante tiempo para eso, así que se sentó en un banco, a la luz de una farola y abrió el cuaderno mientras las lágrimas caían sin control.

""_Me había desafiado, esa mujer me había desafiado. Iba a saber lo que es ponerle un reto a Emma Swan. Entré de nuevo en la cafetería, tenía que saber donde trabajaba ella. Sabía que era la alcaldesa, pero en ese maldito pueblo era imposible orientarse, el plano que había en la torre del reloj era totalmente inútil. Ante la pregunta sobre donde se encontraba la alcaldía Ruby frunció el ceño, interrogante._

_-Quiero un trabajo, ¿vale? Si me voy a quedar un tiempo voy a necesitar dinero para pagar mi parte y sobrevivir._

_Fui caminando, según mi nueva amiga no estaba muy lejos. Imponente y recio se elevaba el ayuntamiento. Era un edificio precioso, aunque aun no había visto su casa. _

_Escuché su voz tras unas puertas de madera oscura. No lo pensé, solo las empujé._

_-Buenos días, señorita sin nombre.- lo dije más alto de la cuenta. Noté diez pares de ojos fijos en mí, pero había uno de ellos que me estaba quemando por dentro, lo notaba. _

_-¡Fuera de aquí, Emma Swan!- le faltó volcar la mesa con las diez personas sentadas en ella inclusive._

_-Solo quería saber si la sheriff debe estar presente en estas charlas.- dije, divertida. Parecía que se le iba a romper la mandíbula de la fuerza con la que la tenía apretada._

_-¿¡Disculpe!?_

_-Ah, que bien señora alcaldesa, ya ha repuesto al sheriff. Una pena lo de Graham, era un buen hombre. Pero el pueblo necesitaba un guardián del orden, aunque sea un sitio tranquilo, lleva seis meses sin uno. Siéntese, señorita.- uno de los hombres me ofreció una silla justo en la otra punta de la mesa ante la mirada estupefacta de la alcaldesa._

_-Gracias.- la tenía justo delante, le mostré mi sonrisa más provocadora. En ese momento me estaba odiando, lo sabía, pero yo me lo estaba pasando como una niña pequeña, incluso pude percibir que le temblaba un poco el labio por la rabia contenida._

_Me fijé en su camisa, era otra. Llegaba tarde a su reunión, pero le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa, que mujer… La reunión era de lo más aburrida, ni siquiera la recuerdo, solo la miraba. Me estaba impacientando, llevaba ahí más de una hora. Se me ocurrió algo increíble. Me reí por dentro solo de pensarlo. Cogí un trocito de papel de uno de los folios que tenía delante, y un bolígrafo. Nadie me había prestado atención en ningún momento, no lo harían ahora. Esperé la oportunidad, que no tardó en llegar. Una mujer se levantó y encendió la televisión, iba a presentar unas ideas o algo así. Estaban distraídos así que tiré el pequeño papel doblado al otro extremo de la mesa, cayendo éste en el regazo de la alcaldesa. Se dio cuenta al instante, me miró. Pero yo lo había calculado y estaba mirando la televisión también. Escuché como lo desenvolvía, pero no le dio tiempo a leerlo, los nueve reunidos se volvieron a mirarla, el vídeo había terminado. Reaccionó rápido, colocó la nota en el interior de su carpeta. _

_-¿Bueno, que peticiones tiene?- preguntó uno._

_La carpeta, las tenía ahí escritas, mi sonrisa estaba creciendo, iba a matarme. No le quedó otro remedio que leerlo._

_BU!_

_Noté como sus mejillas se tornaban a un granate oscuro. Ojalá hubiera sido de vergüenza, pero no, era furia, una furia inmensa que recaería sobre mí unos minutos después. El resto de la reunión fue igual de aburrida. Media hora después, por fin se dieron la mano unos a otros y todos a mí, la flamante sheriff._

_Llegó el momento, estábamos solas. La bestia estaba a punto de estallar. Por un segundo me arrepentí de lo que había hecho._

_-Lo siento señora alcaldesa, de verdad que…_

_-Gracias._

_-…no era mi inten… Espere, ¿qué?_

_-Que gracias. Con su… intervención ha hecho que me dejen en paz, llevaban acosándome meses por lo del sheriff…_

_-Oh, bueno, ha sido un placer.- sonreí nerviosa, me esperaba de todo menos eso._

_¿Qué quiere? ¿Para que ha venido? No creo que fuera por el mero hecho de molestarme._

_-En realidad, dado que es la alcaldesa, quería pedirle trabajo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Se va a quedar aquí? _

_-Un tiempo, sí._

_-¿Y que busca exactamente en un pequeño pueblo como este?_

_-Solo un lugar tranquilo para vivir.- no podía revelarle mis verdaderas intenciones, al menos no todavía- No suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar, y este me agrada._

_-Bueno, esperemos que nada esté a su gusto.- sonrió, pero era una sonrisa maliciosa, hiriente._

_-Que agradable es usted… ¿Tiene trabajo o no? No me gustaría tener que robar para vivir.- mi actitud divertida se había tornado seria y distante._

_-¿Es que sabe hacer algo aparte de importunar a gente con obligaciones?- preguntó con desdén._

_-Había pensado en el puesto de sheriff, después de esta reunión solo habría que hacerlo oficial. Tengo un expediente lo suficientemente amplio como para ejercer el puesto.- elevé la barbilla._

_-De eso nada. Además, ya tengo un sheriff. Empezará la semana que viene, se llama Sydney, es muy competente._

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué no? No puede decirme que no, si ni siquiera ha visto mi curriculum._

_-Oh, querida, por supuesto que le puedo decir que no, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Nunca le daría el puesto de sheriff a alguien tan irresponsable. Con nuestro encuentro hace unas horas me ha quedado muy claro que clase de persona es usted. No me puedo fiar de alguien que se toma a broma este tipo de cosas._

_Sus palabras se clavaban como puñales. Sabía como hacer pequeña a la gente solo con la mirada. Me dolieron, sus ataques me estaban haciendo daño, pero era bastante más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba y no me iba a rendir._

_-Hasta pronto, alcaldesa Mills._

_-No le había dicho mi apellido._

_-Si quiere mantener como se llama en secreto, primero pruebe a quitar la placa donde lo pone.- se me había pasado el enfado, volví a sonreír. Ella hinchó los orificios nasales, le faltaba bufar como un dragón.- Como le he dicho, mi curriculum es bastante extenso y mi poder de deducción estupendo.- le volví a guiñar el ojo._

_-Fuera de aquí.- me espetó señalando la puerta._

_-Vale, vale, ya me voy. Pero le aseguro, señora Mills,- apoyé las manos en su escritorio, acercándome a ella por encima de la mesa- que usted tampoco sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando quiero algo, y aun no se su nombre._

_Me di la vuelta y salí por las grandes puertas de madera, dejando atrás a una atónita alcaldesa.""_

-¿Señorita Swan? Despierte. Vamos, es de día. Emma. ¡Emma!

-¡¿Qué?!- se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Su amiga se ha cansado de usted y la ha echado de su cama? No me diga que ahora tiene que dormir en un banco.- tan irónica como siempre.

-No, mi amiga está muy bien, y su cama también.- ese comentario no era necesario, pero no pudo ni quiso evitarlo.- Quería ver el amanecer, pero me he dormido. Supongo que es tarde… pronto… yo que se, me voy a casa.- se levantó.

-No, espera.- Regina hizo que se sentara y se colocó a su lado- Escucha, siento lo que viste el otro día.- para Emma no pasó desapercibido el tuteo.

-Regina, no tiene que darme explicaciones. Con quien se acueste o con quien no, es su problema. Simplemente la escuché gritar y me resultó extraño, más después de ver a su marido en el bosque.- esas palabras salieron con un destello de celos que no hubiera querido utilizar. La alcaldesa no pareció darse cuenta. Esta última bajó la mirada con la mención a su esposo.- ¿Regina? ¿Hola?

-¿Qué? Perdone, ¿qué decía?- se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Su marido, no sabía que estaba casada, Henry nunca lo había mencionado y no le había visto por aquí hasta ayer.

-Si, viaja mucho.

-Eso me dijo el chico. Ey, ¿está bien?

-Claro, debo irme.- la morena se levantó corriendo. Emma la retuvo tomándola de la muñeca, quedándose frente a frente por primera vez en toda la conversación. La atención de Emma recayó en aquellos labios, de un tono más rojo que de costumbre, más oscuro.

-No… Dime que no. Por favor, dime que no.- dejó de tratarla de usted. Los ojos de la alcaldesa se aguaron rápidamente. No fue capaz de controlar el llanto. Emma se estaba desesperando. Atrajo a Regina contra su pecho y pasó su mano por el cabello oscuro.

Ahora entendía los arañazos en el cuello de Daniel. Regina se aferró a su cintura. Le temblaban las piernas, estaba a punto de caerse. Emma previó esto y la ayudó a sentarse en el banco. No hacía frío, pero la morena tiritaba. Emma le colocó la chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros.- Le voy a matar. Te juro que le mato. Tranquila.- la pegó más a su cuerpo. Se había imaginado a Regina de mil formas, pero nunca jamás de esa. La separó unos centímetros para observarla.

-Tiene mala pinta.- comentó disgustada Emma.

-No es nada.- casi no le salían las palabras.

-¿Qué no es nada? Regina, esto va a dejarte cicatriz.- Emma pasó suavemente su dedo índice por la comisura derecha.- Hijo de puta. Escucha, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida sino la que más, ¿por qué te has dejado hacer esto?

Regina no podía hablar, su cuerpo sufría convulsiones provocadas por el lloro. Emma no era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa, ¿está él allí?- lo dijo con tal desprecio que Regina la miró asustada.

-No.- solo era un hilo de voz.

-Entonces ha tenido suerte.

* * *

**Todo tiene una explicación, no os creáis que es que Regina aquí no se hace respetar! Pero es algo que veremos unos capítulos más adelante!**

**Espero que os halla gustado! Continuará :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola guapas! Como va todo¿? Seguro que bien!**

**Continuamos con estas dos, a ver que pasa! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, da gusto leeros y sobre todo, leer los insultos hacia el "pobre" Daniel ¬¬**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

-¿Te traigo algo? Un café, un té,…

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.- había recuperado su voz habitual, más o menos.

-No, no estás bien, Regina no estás bien. Ese… ese mal nacido te ha pegado y esto no va a quedar así, te lo prometo.- lo último fue dicho entre dientes.

-Señorita Swan, es mi vida, no tiene ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en ella.

-Regina, deja ya ese tono, por favor. Señorita Swan por aquí, señorita Swan por allí. Pasó lo que pasó, sí. Pero ya está superado,- la morena la miró, con algo de decepción en el rostro, el mismo que había utilizado Emma para decirlo- ¿no? Somos personas adultas y pienso estar aquí para ti, te gus…

-No tiene que estar aquí.

-He dicho que voy a estar aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. Ahora dime, estoy segura de que puedes noquear prácticamente a cualquier persona, conmigo lo hiciste y tengo más fuerza que tú, ¿por qué él, un borracho que casi no puede tenerse en pie pudo dejarte así?- Emma pasó la mano por el costado de Regina, tratando de transmitirle confianza. La morena se quejó al contacto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Emma le había levantado ligeramente la camisa y pudo observar, horrorizada, un moratón lo suficientemente grande como para no haber sido provocado por el choque con una puerta.- Vale, ahora si que me vas a decir qué coño está pasando.

-No estoy preparada para contarlo, deberías irte ya.- Regina estaba muy nerviosa.- Quiero darme un baño y dormir.

-¿Dormir? Por si no te has dado cuenta, son las doce del mediodía.

-Da igual, estoy cansada.

-Regina, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes.- Emma no estaba dispuesta a ver sufrir a Regina.

-Perfecto, pues ponte cómoda. Belle llegará en un rato de la biblioteca para darte conversación.- comenzó a subir las escaleras. Era un reacción que Emma no se esperaba, pero no dijo nada, solo observó como subía las escaleras, realmente parecía cansada.

Regina entró en el baño y abrió el grifo. Cogió un mechero y encendió un par de velas aromáticas e incienso. La alcaldesa necesitaba relajarse y reflexionar. Se introdujo en el agua espumosa y cerró los ojos.

-Regina, no puedes seguir así.- se decía a sí misma- Tal vez si que te vendría bien contárselo a Emma, nunca se lo has contado a nadie y seguramente te ayudaría. Pero ella es la sheriff, ¿y si lo fastidia? Lo perderías todo pero… ¿Hasta cuando vas a poder seguir con esto? Tampoco es justo que trates a las personas que te aprecian como si no fueran nada. Y con las personas que te aprecian estamos hablando de Belle, claro. Esa muchacha te sigue a todas partes, te admira, lo sabes, pero eres incapaz de tratarla bien, ni siquiera cuando os acostáis, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso has perdido la capacidad de sentir? Incluso con Henry, que es lo más importante de tu vida, has estado distante los últimos años. Esa mujer ha sido tu ruina desde que eras solo una niña, Regina, y lo seguirá siendo hasta el fin de tus días. Tienes que hablar con Belle, y con Henry… Y luego está la maldita sheriff que no sale de tu cabeza. ¿Cómo esa impresentable de Emma ha podido trastocar tu vida de esta manera? Es imposible que alguien a quien odias tanto te haga sentir algo en tu interior por primera vez en muchos años. Realmente te gustó la primera vez que la viste, desafiándote como nunca lo había hecho nadie, con ese horrible coche que en el fondo te encantó…- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes.- Regina casi se hundió en la bañera del susto. Abrió mucho los ojos, la sheriff se había colado en su baño y no se había dado cuenta. Estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera, mirándola con ternura.- No lo haces a menudo y estás preciosa.

-Señori… Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?- la morena le indicó que le acercara una toalla para cubrirse.

-Es que Belle tardaba mucho y me estaba aburriendo.- sonrió divertida, tenía que hacer que Regina olvidara, al menos durante un rato, sus heridas. No solo las físicas.

-¿Te importa irte? ¿O también quieres ver como me cambio de ropa?- no sonaba enfadada, Emma lo aprovechó.

-Espera, no te pongas la ropa todavía, por favor. Túmbate boca abajo en la cama.- puso una expresión de lo más inocente.

-¿Cómo?- la incredulidad estaba presente en su rostro.

-Si, hazme caso. No te voy a violar ni nada por el estilo.- soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que reía así. A Emma le pareció la melodía más bella jamás escuchada.- Ponte la toalla por encima. Ahora vengo.- la morena no entendía lo que la rubia pretendía hacer, pero accedió.

Emma entró en la habitación y necesitó al menos dos minutos para controlar su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco. Regina había colocado la pieza de tela sobre su espalda baja. O era otra toalla o al menos parecía más grande cuando la llevaba enrollada desde el pecho a las rodillas. Regina la miró por encima de su hombro.

-He supuesto que me ibas a dar un masaje, así que…

-Eh… Si… Si, claro, esa es mi idea. Traigo crema.- la mujer tumbada en la cama no dijo nada, así que Emma puso un poco del contenido del bote en la palma de su mano y se sentó en el borde. Posó sus manos, suavemente, en el tobillo izquierdo de Regina y empezó a desplazar los pulgares haciendo presión. Ascendió por los gemelos y la parte trasera de las rodillas. Aplicó más crema. Sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente al borde de la toalla, que reposaba sobre la parte superior de los muslos de la alcaldesa. Emma tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo infinito por respirar de manera regular. La rubia no podía ver la cara de Regina, pero ésta empezaba a necesitar una ducha de agua fría.

-¿Te importa si…? No puedo llegar a la espalda desde aquí.- dijo Emma con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No, no, claro.- era un susurro, si lo hubiera dicho más alto, seguramente hubiera terminado en un gemido.

Emma se colocó sobre el trasero de la morena y deslizó sus manos desde la zona baja de la espalda hasta los hombros, repetidas veces, despacio. Intentó no pensar en los moratones que estaba viendo en el brazo derecho. Colocó ambas manos en sus costillas, masajeando lentamente sus costados. No era su intención, no lo era, pero rozó uno de los pechos de Regina. En esta ocasión, la alcaldesa no pudo reprimir el gemido. Emma se quedó quieta, no sabía que hacer o que decir. No tuvo que hacer nada, Regina se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con la rubia. Nunca había habido tanto deseo en unos ojos verdes o en unos castaños. Se estaban devorando con la mirada. Emma acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Regina. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de esta última, quien pasaba su lengua por ellos.

-¡Hola Regina!- la puerta se abrió de repente. La escena con la que se encontró la joven la dejó inmóvil, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No, Belle, no es lo que parece.- Emma no sabía que decir.

-¿Es que no tienes suficiente con Ruby? ¿Me la tienes que quitar también?- Emma miró a Regina, aun debajo de ella, mientras Belle salía corriendo.

-Creo que deberías irte.

-Si… Lo siento.

* * *

**Hasta pronto, amores!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches señoras :)**

**Esto va avanzando, recordemos que en el pasado Regina no quiso darle el trabajo de sheriff a nuestra rubia así que va a tener que buscarlo por otro sitio. Por otra parte, Belle vio una escena que no debería en el presente, ¿qué pasará?**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**A ver si disfrutáis tanto como yo al escribirlo :)**

* * *

"""_-Tía, necesito un curro. La alcaldesa no ha querido darme el de sheriff. ¿No habrá un puesto en el bar de tu abuela?- realmente estaba desesperada._

_-No, lo siento. Pero tengo una amiga que es la encargada del club que se ha inaugurado hace unas pocas semanas. ¿Tienes el curso de socorrista? ¿O de monitora de gimnasio? ¿O algo relacionado con las artes marciales? _

_-Tengo todo.- me emocioné mucho. Desde que terminé Derecho estuve haciendo una cantidad enorme de cursos, no me gustaba estudiar eso, pero si no lo hacía mi padre dejaría de pagar todos mis gastos, incluido mi apartamento, así que preferí terminarlo. Menos mal que no pude encontrar trabajo como abogada y me dijo que hiciera todos los cursos que pudiera, que siempre me iban a venir bien. Fue una de las pocas cosas en las que tenía razón. Cuando Neal me dijo que nuestro hijo estaba vivo comencé a buscarlo y mi padre no volvió a darme ni una moneda._

_-Perfecto, mañana hablo con ella._

_-Muchas gracias, de verdad._

_Al día siguiente cogí mi curriculum y lo llevé conmigo al club. Hacía un día precioso, me gustó ese pueblo más de lo que en un principio podía haber imaginado, y solo llevaba allí una semana. En esa semana no había visto a la estirada alcaldesa Mills, pero sí a su hijo, un jovencito majísimo, muy inteligente. Llegamos al club en mi coche. A decir verdad, la gente nos miraba, no era un coche discreto._

_-Emma, esta es Milah, la encargada del club y una gran amiga, como te dije._

_-Hola, encantada de conocerte, Emma.- tenía una sonrisa preciosa._

_-Igualmente. Muchas gracias por atenderme en tu horario de trabajo, es realmente importante para mí._

_-No importa, además, necesitamos desesperadamente un socorrista y Ruby me ha dicho que tienes el título.- le entregué el curriculum.- Oh, también tienes el nivel más alto en "Kick Boxing". Puedes trabajar en dos áreas, si quieres, lo que significa más dinero. La piscina abre de diez de la mañana a ocho de la tarde. Tendrías que trabajar cinco horas, las otras cinco las hace David, el otro socorrista. Es turno rotativo. Y puedes trabajar cuatro horas en el gimnasio, ya sea ayudando a la gente con las máquinas o dando alguna clase especializada. Hay ciertos clientes que reservan clases individuales de defensa personal o artes marciales.- era toda una profesional._

_-Es perfecto, no tengo ningún problema con los turnos, tengo mucho tiempo libre._

_-Estupendo, empiezas el lunes que viene. Ya hablaremos de las libranzas y el sueldo, si no te importa._

_-No, claro que no._

_Milah fue a ocuparse de un niño que se había caído. Me pareció un momento precioso. La nostalgia por la pérdida de mi hijo se había avivado._

_-¿Eh, tomamos algo? Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Ruby estaba entusiasmada y pronto se me olvidó._

_-Claro, ¡vamos!_

_Esa noche no tomamos algo, nos bebimos hasta el agua de los floreros. Si no llega a ser por que el dueño del bar nos echó casi cuando estaba amaneciendo, le hubiéramos dejado sin suministros de alcohol. Llegamos a casa aproximadamente a las seis y media de la madrugada, borrachas, y cachondas, para que negarlo. Cerré la puerta con la espalda de Ruby, dando un portazo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. No era un beso cariñoso, ni mucho menos, era desfogue, lujuria, solo queríamos pasar un buen rato, y eso hicimos, pasar un muy buen rato. _

_Desperté en el suelo, desnuda. Me incorporé poco a poco y miré por encima del borde de la cama. Ruby llevaba la misma ropa que yo, o sea, ninguna. Nunca en mi vida había visto una cama tan deshecha, y ella se encontraba en medio de ese desorden. Estaba muy guapa, teniendo en cuenta la terrible resaca que teníamos ambas. _

_-Ruby. Ruby, despierta._

_Solo recibí un gruñido, ya hablaríamos más tarde de lo que había pasado, aunque estaba segura de que no habría mucho que aclarar. Preparé algo de comer, tenía que despertar a Ruby o moriríamos de inanición, perdimos mucha energía._

_-Ey, despierta, vamos, he hecho la comida.- la sacudí del hombro levemente._

_-¿Qué? ¿La comida? ¿Y me la traes a la cama? Rubia, ni se te ocurra enamorarte de mí, ¿eh?_

_-Qué gilipolleces dices, solo te lo traigo para que te alimentes, te vi un poco cansada a última hora.- sonreí con suficiencia.- Escucha, he pensado que podíamos hablar de lo de anoche, pero visto lo visto, no hace falta. Solo espero que podamos repetirlo de vez en cuando, sin lazos, por supuesto._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, ha sido estupendo.- me guiñó un ojo.- Mmm que rico, me encantan los macarrones._

_Estaba encantada con esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Me gustaba vivir aquí, y ahora con esta especie de acuerdo con Ruby iba a tener sexo asegurado. Mientras veíamos la televisión desde la cama no pude evitar pensar en la alcaldesa. Si era verdad que el pueblo no era grande, ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiera visto en una semana?"""_

-Belle, vamos, abre la puerta. Venga, lo siento. Pero de verdad, no era lo que piensas. Emma me estaba dando un masaje porque es fisioterapeuta y yo tengo unas cuantas contracturas.- mintió. Regina estaba realmente preocupada, un rato antes quería disculparse con Belle, no hacerle más daño.

-Ya, claro, ¡no sabía que las contracturas también estaban por delante!- la joven lloraba sin parar, sentada en el baño, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

-Está bien, no salgas, pero al menos escúchame, ¿vale?- no obtuvo respuesta.- Mira, pequeña, quiero pedirte perdón. Perdón por lo mal que te he tratado, por mis cambios de humor pagados contigo. Se que te gusto, pero solo porque soy mayor que tú, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecinueve? Ni siquiera lo se, y también lo siento por eso, nunca me ha importado tu vida, tus problemas o tus sueños y me arrepiento de ello porque estoy segura de que eres una mujer increíble, solo te he usado como vía de escape a mis propios problemas sin preocuparme por las consecuencias que pudiera eso tener en ti.- la visión de Regina estaba algo borrosa- Se que te gusta esa chica que vive con Emma, ¿cómo se llama?

-Ruby.- intervino rápidamente Belle. Regina sonrió, no estaba segura de que era lo que le pasaba a su niñera en las últimas semanas, solo lo sospechaba, ahora estaba claro.

-Si, Ruby. Supongo que eso es lo que te duele de habernos visto así. Escucha, estoy completamente segura de que esa chica no se acostaría con Emma si le dieras alguna esperanza.- Belle abrió la puerta despacio. Regina entró y se sentó a su lado.

¿Esperanza?- la alcaldesa pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la joven para secarle las lágrimas.

-Claro, esa Ruby está coladita por ti, te miraba con un descaro tremendo cuando me esperabas en el club, lo que pasa es que tú estabas leyendo y solo la mirabas cuando se iba a casa con la sheriff, así que se cree que no te interesa. Y encima hace bastante que no nos pasamos por allí, así que pensará que no tiene ni una oportunidad.- un destello en sus ojos reemplazó a las lágrimas, que habían desaparecido por completo- Lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella, invitarle a una copa. Me ha parecido de ese tipo de mujeres que están acostumbradas a no hacer nada, a que la gente venga a ellas pidiendo una oportunidad, y en este caso le gustas, y al ver que tú no haces nada, ella tampoco, no sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Enséñaselo.- la alcaldesa tenía sus manos alrededor de las mejillas de Belle, se sonreían mutuamente.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura, princesa.- dicho esto, le dio un suave beso en los labios. No fue nada sexual, como siempre había sido, ni siquiera con pasión, era dulce y tierno, una manera de insuflarle confianza a Belle, y también una bonita despedida a lo que habían sido ocho meses de sexo sin ningún sentimiento por parte de Regina.

-Te quiero, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?- Belle sonrió ante la cara de susto de su jefa.- No de esa manera, me has enseñado mucho, en todos los ámbitos- Regina levantó una ceja- y quería decirte que ha sido un placer trabajar para ti a pesar de tu constante mal humor y tus desprecios, creo que solo necesitas tener a tu lado a alguien que te comprenda y te sirva de apoyo, que no te deje sola. Nunca me has contado por qué tuviste que casarte con un hombre al que no amabas, espero que encuentres a la persona a la que se lo quieras contar y creo que lo has hecho.- ahora las lágrimas recorrían sin control las mejillas de la alcaldesa- Con esto no quiero decir que vaya a dejar el trabajo, siempre que me lo permitas quiero seguir cuidando a Henry.- Belle no supo que hacer cuando la fría alcaldesa la abrazó. Justo como pensaba, Regina nunca había encontrado a una persona que la hiciera suspirar hasta que Emma había llegado a la ciudad.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**No es que tenga mucha idea sobre los cursos y tal, solo me venía bien, o sea que si alguien sabe algo relacionado, que no me mate :)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas tardes amores!**

**Vuelvo al ataque con el primer día de trabajo en el club! Con que vecinos se encontrará nuestra rubia¿? **

**Muchas gracias una vez más por los comentarios, sois unos soletes.**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

""""_Por fin había llegado el lunes. Estaba impaciente por primera vez en mi vida por empezar a trabajar. Realmente quería encajar en este pueblo, y que mejor manera que trabajar en un club al que accede la mayor parte de la población. Salí de casa antes de lo que debería. Nada más llegar Milah me estaba esperando para enseñarme un poco el complejo._

_-Mira, este lugar dispone de cuatro zonas: el gimnasio, la piscina, las pistas de tenis, baloncesto y hielo, y las cuadras. Además de las pistas para las clases de equitación, por supuesto. Tú debes centrarte en el gimnasio y la piscina, como acordamos, pero puedes disfrutar gratuitamente de cualquiera de las instalaciones cuando tengas un rato libre._

_-Guau, esto es impresionante. Creo que voy a estar muy bien aquí.- sonreí a la morena._

_-Si, yo también lo creo. Mucha suerte y bienvenida. La piscina abre en media hora, hoy te toca turno de mañana, es el más tranquilo. Puedes ir a cambiarte a los vestuarios. Tengo la sensación de que te va a encantar tu uniforme- levantó una ceja, alegre._

_Vaya si me gustó el uniforme. Cuando entre en los vestuarios había una puerta para personal, así que supuse que era ahí donde debía entrar. Encendí la luz de ese cuarto y vi mi nombre escrito en una taquilla, la abrí. En ella había una llave con candado y cuatro conjuntos rojos `coge el que te apetezca´ rezaba una nota dentro de la celda. Después de ver todos llegué a la conclusión de que a este club accedían más adultos que niños y me encantó, no quería ver manadas de infantes correteando por ahí, bastante tenía yo. El primero era un bikini de dos piezas, sencillo, rojo fuego; el segundo era un bañador de una sola pieza con un escote casi hasta el ombligo, granate; el tercero era un conjunto de top-pantalón deportivo, nada sexy, no me gustó y el último fue mi clara elección, al menos para el primer día, era un trikini rojo pasión, abierto por el centro hasta el inicio de la pelvis y sujeto a la cintura con unas tiras negras. Me quedaba perfecto, era lo bueno de tener a una encargada mujer, siempre acertaría._

_Me hice una coleta, pasándola por el hueco de la gorra roja, me eché crema solar y salí triunfal a la piscina. La gente empezaba a colocar sus tumbonas y toallas._

_Estaba siendo una mañana bastante aburrida, me imaginaba que como todas, solo había tenido que atender una picadura de avispa y aun me quedaba media hora de turno, esperaba que el gimnasio fuera más entretenido._

_De repente la vi. Cabeza alta, espalda recta, ¿zapatillas de deporte? Increíble. La verdad es que iba muy guapa, siempre iba muy guapa, hasta con chándal. Deseé que me viera, deseé que me echara una de esas miradas que te dejan sin aliento y una contestación de lo más irónica, deseé responderla y seguirle el juego, quería enzarzarme con ella y pelear verbalmente, era lo que mejor se nos daba. Un sonido de cristales rotos y un grito consecutivo me sacó de esos "dulces" pensamientos. La perdí de vista por un momento. Solo alcanzaba a ver a un joven, camarero seguramente, en el suelo, con una montaña de cristales a su lado y ella en el agua, boca abajo. Me quedé quieta, pero a los diez segundos ya me había tirado al agua y llegado junto al cuerpo de la alcaldesa. La saqué del agua sin mucha dificultad y la tumbé en la hierba. No respiraba y de su frente brotaba un hilillo de sangre. _

_-Eh, vamos, despierta.- la zarandeé cada vez más fuerte y al ver que no respondía le tapé la nariz y le abrí la boca, dispuesta a hacerle la reanimación boca a boca._

_-¡Apártese de mí!- dijo escupiéndome el agua en la cara antes de que hubiera llegado a sus labios._

_-¿En serio? ¿No me va a dejar ni que la salve a gusto?- le dije con rabia mientras me levantaba, dejándola en el suelo. La gente empezaba a irse al ver que la sangre ya no fluía y solo era un corte superficial._

_-Es… espere.- me di la vuelta.- Agradezco lo que ha hecho. Pero lo tenía todo bajo control, no hubiera hecho falta. Aun así, gracias por sus servicios, y siento haber interrumpido su baño.- ahí fui consciente de que la alcaldesa no se había percatado de que no estaba allí por placer._

_-Mmmm, señorita Mills,- me acerqué a ella.- veo que no se ha dado cuenta de que llevo un bañador rojo, muy sexy, por cierto, una gorra roja,- apretó la mandíbula.- en la cual pone socorrista y además, un silbato.- parecía que la vena del cuello le iba a explotar._

_-No me lo puedo creer.- me dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no empezar a gritarme.- ¿Quién la ha contratado?_

_-No se ponga así, le dije que tenía una gran cantidad de títulos, los cuales usted no quiso ni mirar, pero están ahí y soy buena en esto. Déjeme intentarlo.- le puse mi sonrisa más inocente._

_-Espero encontrarme con usted lo menos posible._

_-Gracias.- le sonreí sarcástica.- ¿Es que se va a bañar con la ropa puesta? Aunque pensándolo bien, ya lo ha hecho._

_-No es mi horario de piscina, más quisiera usted.- puso los ojos en blanco._

_-La verdad es que me alegro, no querría ver como empiezan a huir todos los bañistas creyendo que el monstruo del Lago Ness se los va a comer.- me miró con odio.- Por cierto, ¿cuándo va a decirme su nombre?_

_-Adiós, señorita Swan. _

_-Hasta pronto, alcaldesa.- le guiñé un ojo, esta mujer me divertía, me ponía y me enervaba a partes iguales._

_Media hora después me estaba comiendo un bocadillo, iba a empezar mi turno en el gimnasio, así que lo terminé rápido y me puse unas mallas cortas y una camiseta de tirantes, hacía bastante calor._

_-Bueno, ¿que tengo que hacer?- le pregunté a Milah en cuanto la vi._

_-Mira, es muy sencillo, aquí siempre hay dos monitores para ayudar con las máquinas, pero tu misión es estar siempre pendiente de este cuadrante, en él aparecen escritas las clases particulares, así como las colectivas, nunca coinciden, claro está. Tú vas a dar todas esas clases y cuando una hora del cuadrante esté vacía puedes echar una mano con las máquinas también o tomarte un rato para descansar._

_-Perfecto._

_-Bien, puedes empezar ayudando con una tabla de ejercicios a cualquiera de las personas de por aquí._

_-Pero ahora hay una clase.- sonreí cuando leí el nombre de la alumna._

_-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que a la alcaldesa solo le imparte clases ese de ahí. Se llama Killian, aunque en el mundo de la lucha se le conoce como Hook, tiene un gancho increíble, ha ganado varias veces el campeonato mundial de kick boxing, por eso solo le quiere a él._

_Con el pensamiento de que me gustaría que fuera yo a quien eligiera para sus clases, me acerqué hasta una señora que trataba de poner en marcha una cinta para correr._

_-Hola, ¿necesita ayuda?- le pregunté con una sonrisa._

_-Si hija, no se como van estos cacharros, es la primera vez que vengo y estoy un poco perdida. Por cierto, soy Widow, Widow Lucas._

_-¿Lucas? Mi compañera de piso se apelli… ¡Oh! Usted es la abuela de Ruby, es la dueña del bar._

_-Si, entonces tú eres Emma. Ruby habla mucho de ti, encantada de conocerte, joven.- me ofreció su mano._

_-Igualmente, es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Lucas._

_-No, por favor, llámame Granny, como todo el mundo por aquí.- tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de Ruby, muy cálida._

_-Bien. Es muy fácil, solo tiene que darle a este botón y cuando la cint…- se me cortó el habla y se me nubló el pensamiento, solo podía ver a la alcaldesa vestida con un top deportivo dándole patadas y puñetazos al tal Hook a través del cristal que rodeaba la sala donde estaba dando clase.- Algún día yo estaré en esa sala contigo.- al parecer pensé en alto._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Nada, sigamos.""""_

-Últimamente no te separas de ese cuaderno, ¿se puede saber que haces con él?- al ver que la rubia no le hacía caso le cerró el cuaderno en la cara.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-Joder, te estoy hablando Emma. Necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy importante, creo que estoy loca.- Ruby paseaba por la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Emma apartando el cuaderno y guardándolo en un cajón.

-Ay no lo se… Nunca me había pasado algo parecido y no se que hac…

-Lo sabía.- la interrumpió Emma.- Te mola la bibliotecaria.

-¿Quién?

-Si, si, no me engañas, te vi mirarla en el club cuando venías a buscarme, y no la mirabas como miras a todas las personas buenorras que se pasean por la piscina.- Emma empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga, cayendo ambas en la cama.- Ruby se ha enamorado, Ruby se ha enamorado.- canturreaba para ofuscación de su amiga.

-No, de eso nada.- cogió una almohada y golpeó en la cara a la sheriff.

-¡Serás guarra! Estás muerta, loba.- Emma cogió otra almohada y se la tiró a Ruby. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que cayeron rendidas.

-No solemos acabar así por una pelea de almohadas, precisamente.- dijo Ruby, sofocada.

-No, las peleas no suelen ser con almohadas.- Emma levantó una ceja sensualmente.

-¿No vamos a volver a acostarnos, verdad?

-No lo creo, amiga. Tengo que darte una noticia yo también. Creo que me gusta Regina más de lo que creía.- Ruby siguió esperando, atenta.

-Mmm, ¿cuál es la noticia?- Emma no entendió la respuesta de la morena hasta que esta empezó a sonreír de medio lado.

-¡Idiota!- Ruby comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, al parecer era Emma la única que no se había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu bibliotecaria?

-Uff… No se. Nunca he tenido necesidad de hacer nada para que alguien se acerque a mí, normalmente las personas se me pegan, pidiéndome un poco de atención y…

-Oye guapa, tampoco seas tan egocéntrica, te faltó tiempo para ofrecerme que viviera contigo.- Emma le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas, rubita.

-¿Cómo nos ha pasado esto, hermana? Con lo que tú y yo éramos.

-Perdona, con lo que era yo… Por lo que sé, solo te has liado conmigo.

-Claro.- Emma bajó la vista y Ruby pegó un grito.

-Hija de p… Pero serás perra, ¿te has liado con alguien más y no me lo has dicho? ¿Quién ha sido? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta.- la morena no paraba de dar saltos en la cama.

-Regina.

* * *

**Bueno, poco a poco se van aclarando cosillas, y de aquí en adelante todo va a ser... mejor, digamos jaja**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Un beso :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes, amores! **

**Espero que todo os vaya muy bien y que estéis disfrutando del veranito tanto o más que yo!**

**Vuelvo a la carga! **

**Quiero aclarar que, aunque hoy tenemos una dosis (pequeña más bien) de RedBeauty, este fic es SwanQueen total y he cogido a este encantador ship formado por Belle y Ruby porque necesitaba un enlace. Tendrán algunas escenas pero no me voy a meter mucho en la relación y va a ser todo como muy rápido.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois encantadoras.**

**Y como siempre, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

-Hola, ¿me pones una hamburguesa con todo?- dijo con una suave y melodiosa voz.

-Cuando pueda.- dijo sin mirarla, estaba de mal humor, se había quemado una mano con la plancha mientras preparaba un filete.

-Si claro, cuando puedas. Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Belle.- a Ruby se le cayó la jarra de cerveza que estaba a punto de servir y levantó la mirada, cautelosa. Al ver que la camarera no le contestaba, lo hizo ella.- ¿Eres Ruby, no?

-Eh… Si… Ruby… Si… Soy Ruby…- aun le costaba hilar las frases por la impresión. ¿No sabía que hacer? Ya lo estaba haciendo ella.

-Pues encantada de conocerte. Me han dicho que las hamburguesas de este bar son las mejores de la ciudad.- Ruby estaba más calmada y pudo pronunciar un conjunto de palabras coherentes.

-Si, eso dicen, mi abuelita sigue una antigua receta familiar para darle a la carne un sabor especial.- sonrió nerviosa, pareciéndole a Belle la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.- Ahora te la traigo.

-En realidad no quiero una hamburguesa, solo era una excusa para poder decirte hola.- a Ruby le empezaron a temblar hasta las pestañas.- Tenía miedo de decirte algo siempre que te veía en el club, pero he dejado de tenerlo. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa cuando termines el turno?- Belle estaba totalmente decidida a conocer a Ruby, Regina le había dicho que Ruby solo estaba asustada y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, necesitaba saber si la veía como a cualquiera, si solo quería llevársela a la cama o realmente estaba interesada en algo serio. Belle esperaba que fuera esto último.

-¿Permitirás que te invite yo? Al fin y al cabo, estamos en mi bar.- el corazón de Ruby estaba desbocado.- Solo me queda un cuarto de hora.

-Estupendo, te espero aquí sentada.

Dos horas después Ruby acompañaba a Belle hasta la casa de la alcaldesa. Habían hablado de todo a la luz de una vela, incluso tocaron el tema de la relación para nada profesional con Regina. A ninguna de las dos le importó quién se había acostado con quién, se sentían completas una en compañía de la otra. De camino al 108 de la calle Mifflin la noche se tornó bastante fría y empezó a llover con fuerza. Ruby colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de su acompañante. Las dos jóvenes corrieron hasta el portal y se cobijaron en el porche.

-Muchas gracias por esta noche.

-Gracias por venir a cenar a mi bar.- dicho esto Ruby se dispuso a salir del porche pero una mano la sujetó por la cintura, obligándola a darse la vuelta y a encontrarse con los suaves labios de Belle sobre los suyos. Se movieron despacio, sin prisa. La camarera nunca había sentido algo así, todas sus relaciones habían estado vacías de sentimiento pero ese beso fue diferente, lo cambió todo. Se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas y los corazones fuera del pecho.- Vuelve cuando quieras.- le dio un tierno beso.- Pero quiere cuanto antes.- le sonrió de medio lado antes de desaparecer bajo la lluvia.

""""_Tomé la decisión de no intentar nada relacionado con mi hijo. Necesitaba ayuda, pero si la pedía tendría que contarle a ese sheriff el por qué de que quisiera su ayuda, y era el perro faldero de la alcaldesa, así que inevitablemente se enteraría de mi verdadero objetivo. Aunque a decir verdad, en ese momento la búsqueda de mi hijo había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. Necesitaba, lo primero, una estabilidad y, después, acceder a los archivos de la comisaría. Tenía que conseguir el puesto de sheriff, pero por ahora estaba muy cómoda en ese club, aunque no veía a la alcaldesa todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Llevaba casi un mes trabajando allí y no habíamos cruzado una palabra desde nuestro primer encuentro. Estoy segura de que cambió los horarios a su antojo solo para no verme. Cuando yo estaba en la piscina, ella en el gimnasio y viceversa._

_Llegó un sábado por la noche, mi turno había acabado y libraba al día siguiente así que decidí quedarme en el bar de la piscina con Ruby, pero se fue pronto a casa, ella si tenía que madrugar._

_-Tenga, su vodka con naranja.- me dijo el camarero._

_-Yo no he pedido esto, se habrá equivocado._

_-No, la invita la alcaldesa.- susurró con una sonrisa. Esto fue una sorpresa que me dio miedo. La busqué con la mirada, no la vi._

_-Buenas noches, Swan.- apareció a mi lado._

_-¿Cómo sabe que tomo esto?- le pregunté, indiferente y sin mirarla._

_-Es lo que tomo yo.- me sonrió con cierto desdén, pero algo más dulce que otras veces. Lo entendí todo, estaba borracha.- Venga, vamos al césped, me encanta beber ahí._

_-Como quiera.- no me apetecía darle mucha cuerda, acabaría mal. Nos sentamos en el borde de la piscina, la verdad es que se estaba estupendamente. La alcaldesa hizo algo que me sorprendió. Sacó dos vasos de chupito, una botella de tequila, un plato con rodajas de limón y un bote de sal. Como había previsto, no fue una buena idea sentarse en el césped pero yo no iba del todo serena, así que accedí._

_-Vamos Swan, un chupito._

_-Uy, alcaldesa, no sabía que le fueran estas cosas._

_-Y no me van, pero estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para que lo hagan.- reconoció._

_-Bien, pues venga.- llenó los dos vasitos, esparció un poco de sal por su mano e hice lo mismo. Bebimos el contenido de nuestros vasos de un trago, mordiendo el limón después. _

_-Me encanta el Poker, ¿echamos una partida?- aun sentía el alcohol quemar mi garganta, mi pecho. No se como se sentía ella, borracha, eso ya lo sabía, pero en mi presencia, no se como se sentía, debí habérselo preguntado alguna vez, aunque estoy segura de que tenía las mismas ganas de quitarme la ropa que yo a ella._

_-No, no quiero.- dije indiferente, tratando de contener una pícara sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo que no?- era increíble como cambiaba de humor en cuanto no aceptaban sus órdenes. Me encantaba. Me encanta._

_-Como que no, me aburre tremendamente. A no ser…- levanté una ceja, provocándola._

_-¿A no ser, qué?- se impacientaba._

_-A no ser que lo hagamos más interesante.- entorné un poco los ojos, mirándola, perdiéndome en esos ojos oscuros que se clavaban en los míos sin piedad.- Tengo una idea, vamos a jugar, y quien pierda deberá quitarse una prenda y beber un chupito, así hasta que terminemos la botella. Que conste que los dos zapatos cuentan como una prenda, no quiero trampas, señora alcaldesa._

_-¿Trampas? Es usted la única que quiere emborracharme y desnudarme, señorita Swan.- no me sonrió, pero pude ver algo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca antes, ¿deseo? Podría ser, de cualquier manera no estaba segura. Doy gracias a que soy capaz de acordarme de todos y cada uno de los momentos de esa noche, extraño pues terminamos con la botella y abrimos otra, aunque no puedo recordar que contenía_

_-Tranquila, señora Mills, no tengo ningún interés en hacer lo que dice, más bien parece usted la que quiere algo conmigo._

_Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, podía notar su respiración acelerarse ligeramente mientras golpeaba mi rostro. A pesar del alcohol no perdía ese toque dulce a manzana. Llevaba más tiempo del debido en esa posición, pero ninguna decía nada, solo nos mirábamos, noté sus labios entreabiertos, no podía más, me estaba asfixiando, ¿cómo podía existir algo tan deseable? Me estaba volviendo loca con su olor, su pelo, su boca. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la camisa roja que llevaba se había abierto dejando ver un sujetador negro de encaje. Me fue imposible no desviar la vista hacia esa zona. No es que hiciera mucho calor, pero pensé que iba a salir ardiendo en cualquier momento. Mis manos estaban apoyadas a ambos lados de la morena, sabía que si las movía caería hacia delante._

_-Alcaldesa.- interrumpió una voz detrás de mí. Me retiró de un empujón rápidamente._

_-¿Si?- soltó con una especie de gruñido._

_-Solo quería darle las llaves y recordarle que cierre la puerta principal del complejo cuando se vaya._

_-No se preocupe, Milah, saldremos por la puerta de servicio, cierre usted._

_-Como quiera. Emma, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- aun estaba en el suelo, tumbada sobre mi costado derecho, me costó levantarme más de la cuenta._

_-Claro, dime.- me acerqué a ella, dejando a mi acompañante a unos metros y me susurró al oído._

_-Mira, no hay ningún problema con que los clientes salgan con los empleados, pero no te conviene, Emma, de verdad. Es peligrosa, maneja el pueblo a su antojo, incluso a sus habitantes, ten cuidado._

_-Tranquila, puede que maneje este pueblo y sus habitantes, pero a mi no.- sonreí con suficiencia._

_-No es un consejo, es una advertencia, ten cuidado, ¿vale?- colocó la mano en mi hombro. Al segundo, la mujer a mi espalda intervino, quiero creer que se puso algo celosa._

_-Vamos, Swan, no tengo toda la noche._

_-Si, si, disculpe. Hasta el lunes, Milah._

_-Buenas noches, señora Mills.- por fin se fue. Me caía muy bien esa Milah, realmente bien, pero estaba interrumpiendo una especie de cita improvisada._

_-¿Por dónde íbamos?_

_-Por la parte en la que me quiere desnudar y emborrachar, señorita Swan._

_-Cierto, ¿empezamos?_

_-Cuando quiera.- puso una sonrisa perversa, perversa de verdad._

_La primera partida transcurrió tranquila, duró bastante, estaba muy interesante he de reconocer, aunque no me importara el Poker lo más mínimo. Me ganó. Estaba borracha y me había ganado. Para ser sincera, no es que yo fuera sobria. _

_-Bueno, primero el chupito._

_-Como prefiera, perdedora._

_Se rió en mi cara, se estaba riendo de mí, aunque mereció la pena, ya la había visto sonreír, pero esta vez me pareció de verdad, estaba segura de que en ese momento se había quitado un trocito de esa máscara que siempre llevaba._

_-Queda mucha botella, alcaldesa, y muchas partidas que jugar._

_Correspondí a su sonrisa. Llené el vaso y lo bebí, aguantando el líquido en la boca, era demasiado fuerte y justo en el momento en el que empecé a tragar, se desabrochó otro botón de la camisa, haciendo que estuviera a punto de ahogarme. Tengo que decir que me desilusioné bastante cuando vi que llevaba una camiseta de encaje debajo, no era el sujetador._

_-Tenga cuidado, aun le quedan muchos por beber. Elija una prenda.- me quité los zapatos sin decir nada.- Que aburrida. Eso no debería considerarse válido._

_-¿Ve? La que me quiere desnuda y borracha es usted.- dije poniendo cara de corderito inocente._

_-Ya le he dicho, señorita Swan, que su cuerpo no me interesa, me gustan las morenas.- un signo de alteración se reflejó en su rostro, sin duda había dicho más de la cuenta. No es que me importara si era lesbiana o no, solo quería gustarle yo, pero con ese comentario estaba confirmado._

_Para cuando quise darme cuenta eran las siete de la mañana. Yo había perdido mi camiseta y la alcaldesa sus pantalones y la camisa roja. Me tumbé de espaldas en la hierba. Mi compañera de cartas seguía sentada a mi lado._

_-¿Se ha cansado de perder?_

_-Haciendo cuentas, alcaldesa, estamos empatadas.- no me miró, se quedó callada un minuto.- ¡¿Pero qué hace?!_

_Se había tirado de cabeza a la piscina. Esperé quince segundos, veinte, treinta. No pude más, me tiré al agua, nadando desesperadamente para encontrarla, no la veía. De repente un cuerpo se enganchó a mi espalda, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura._

_-Te pillé.- me dijo al oído. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mi boca.- Oh, se había preocupado, señorita Swan. Al final no va a resultar una socorrista tan mala. _

_No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estábamos en completo contacto, un latigazo sacudió mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, me di la vuelta, encarándome a ella y sujetándola por la cintura, puede que más abajo. Decidí que…""""_

-Vamos tía, que he quedado. Joder, voy a acabar quemándote ese cuaderno, te lo juro.

-Que ya voy.- dejó de escribir, tendría que continuar en otro momento.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**No me matéis por dejarlo así, pero mis capítulos son de 2000 palabras como mucho y con este ya me he pasado, así que prometo que si internet me lo permite, mañana a primera hora (mi primera hora, que llevo fatal lo de madrugar...) subo la continuación :)**

**Un beso y feliz verano!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, señoras!**

**Como no soy una mala persona y se que dejar el capítulo a medias como lo dejé ayer es casi una falta de respeto hacia la pornosidad SwanQueen, aquí está el desenlace! **

**Recordemos que Emma se había tirado a la piscina a por Regi y ahora se encuentran en una especie de abrazo acuoso jaja!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, por ser tan cuquis y por seguir ahí :)**

**Creo que no va a defraudar! Disfruten pues, guapas!**

* * *

-Estoy nerviosa, Emma, ¿qué tengo que decir? ¿Qué hago?

-Nada, sé tu misma, loba, esa chica te quiere, y tú a ella, no vais a tener problema. ¿Dónde la recogemos?- preguntó distraída, iba conduciendo.

-Pues en su casa.- Emma dio un frenazo y paró el coche.

-¿En su casa? O sea, ¿en casa de Regina?- la morena asintió.- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido decírmelo antes? Ruby, sabes lo que me pasa con ella y la última vez que nos vimos no fue muy bien.- bajó la mirada, recordando el momento en el que tuvo a la alcaldesa enfrente, debajo de ella.

-No fue bien porque sois unas cabezotas, las dos. No sois capaces de admitir que la otra os gusta, a mí nunca me han dado o he dado un masaje si no era porque iba a acabar en sexo, y tú se lo diste para que se olvidara de sus problemas cuando dices que no la tragas y ella a ti tampoco. No me lo creo, Emma. Tal vez debes dar tú el primer paso, bajar la guardia de una vez. Regina nunca ha querido a su marido, cada vez que viene su humor empeora una barbaridad. Podrías intentar proponerle una cita, a lo mejor te dice que sí y te das cuenta de que realmente la quieres.

-No se, amiga. Me da miedo.

…

-Venga Regina, abre tú. Seguro que ha venido con Emma.- Belle la empujaba hacia la puerta a la vez que el timbre sonaba.- Sonríe.

-Si, claro…- Regina se acercó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo, mirando a la joven.

-Buenas tardes.- Ruby fue la primera en hablar.- ¿Qué tal, alcaldesa?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y vosotras?

-Estupendamente, ¿nos vamos?- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Belle.

-Claro, vamos.- se cogieron de la mano y Ruby le dio un pequeño golpe a Emma en el trasero.- Suerte.- le dijo lo más bajito que pudo. Las dos mujeres vieron como se alejaban las otras dos, dándose un pequeño beso mientras desaparecían de su vista.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres pasar?- la alcaldesa se apartó para que entrara.

-Si, gracias.- ambas mujeres se acomodaron en la cocina, en unos taburetes. Regina colocó sobre la mesa un tarro de helado y un par de cafés.

-Te he traído una cuchara, no se si te gusta, pero yo adoro el chocolate con pistachos.- dijo nerviosa.

-Claro, me encanta, de hecho, es mi favorito. ¿No está Henry en casa?- todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

-No, está en el club, cuidando del caballo, mañana tiene clase de equitación.- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué dejaste de montar? ¿Por él? ¿Está aquí?- Emma no se atrevió ni a pronunciar su nombre, pero ese "él" iba escupido como si fuera veneno. Regina bajó la cabeza.- Henry me dijo que eras muy buena.- suavizó el rumbo de la conversación sonriendo cálidamente.

-Emma,- la miró directamente a los ojos, muy seria, pero triste.- necesito que olvides lo de Daniel, se que eres la sheriff y que tu honor te pide que hagas algo pero por favor, no lo hagas.- la rubia la miró, incrédula.- Te prometo que algún día te contaré mi historia, nos sentaremos tranquilamente y te la contaré, pero hasta entonces, olvídalo. Y no, no está, solo tenía una semana libre, ha vuelto al Sahara.

-Regina, no se que fuerza mayor te está obligando a esto, pero te juro que voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites, no te voy a exigir que me cuentes nada que no quieras pero déjame estar a tu lado.- le cogió la mano temiendo que se apartara, pero no lo hizo.- Si no fuera porque sé que te la hizo ese… hombre… te diría que esa cicatriz es muy sexy.- Emma sonrió, siendo correspondida por Regina.- Bueno, creo que debería irme. Cuando estés preparada solo dilo, estaré aquí.- Emma se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Espera, ¿te gustaría acompañarme mañana al club para ver a Henry? Tiene clase a las seis. Tal vez descubras que te gustan los caballos, incluso puedes montar a mi yegua, si quieres.- Emma se giró, despacio.

-¿Cómo una cita?- levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, digamos que solo es una reunión, se lo bien que te llevas con Henry y seguro que le hace mucha ilusión verte allí.- sonrió, era una ligera curvatura en la comisura izquierda, pero sonrió, cosa que dio alas a Emma.

-Me encantaría.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Perfecto, pues podemos quedar allí. Henry va directamente desde el colegio así que…

-Te paso a buscar a las cinco y media. Sea puntual, señora alcaldesa.- dijo Emma, divertida, guiñándole un ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

""""_Decidí que no podía ponérselo tan fácil. Me estaba muriendo de impaciencia y el deseo me consumía, pero tenía que conseguir que fuera la alcaldesa la que hiciera algún movimiento, aunque pensándolo bien, ya había hecho suficiente invitándome a la copa y proponiéndome beber con ella, pero en ese momento solo se me ocurrió una cosa. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su pecho, justo donde termina el cuello. Mi otra mano seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura. Me miraba intensamente, casi era doloroso así que no lo pensé, solo empujé mi mano, haciendo que la alcaldesa soltara su agarre de mi cintura y la hundí en el agua. Cuando subió a la superficie pensé que iba a hacer que el suelo de la piscina me tragase, pero en vez de eso, solo se rió._

_-Supongo que me lo merezco por haberla asustado antes._

_Ahora que estábamos las dos de pie, una enfrente de la otra, fui consciente de que yo no llevaba camiseta y de que ella si la llevaba, lo que hizo que mis ojos se dispersaran por su cuerpo. Noté como la camiseta de tirantes se pegaba a sus curvas, como su pelo mojado, despeinado por primera vez, goteaba sobre sus hombros y su cuello. Las gotitas de agua seguían un camino claro por su clavícula y hacia su canalillo. Me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándola de aquella manera, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndome el labio, era inevitable. Una mano en mi cintura me sacó de aquellos impuros pensamientos. La alcaldesa rompió la distancia entre nosotras para susurrarme al oído._

_-Aun nos queda tequila, señorita Swan.- salimos de la piscina y nos secamos con un par de toallas del club para volver a sentarnos al lado de nuestras pertenencias, al borde del agua._

_-Te voy a quitar esa camiseta, alcaldesa._

_-Ni lo sueñes.- ya era tarde para eso, lo había soñado demasiadas veces._

_Le gané la partida e hizo algo que no me esperaba. Bueno, la verdad es que esa noche hizo muchas cosas que no me esperaba. Cuando pensé que iba a quitarse la camiseta por fin, solo se bajó las hombreras, metió sus manos por la espalda y desabrochó el sujetador sacándolo por delante. Se me debió desencajar la mandíbula, saltar los ojos y darme una bajada de tensión, todo a la vez. Me tumbé en el césped porque pensé que me caía._

_-Al fin y al cabo, es una prenda más, ¿no? Me toca beberme el chupito._

_En ese momento bloqueó mi sistema nervioso, mis funciones vitales y mi capacidad para pensar, por si el alcohol no la hubiera limitado ya lo suficiente. Demasiado rápido como para verlo venir, echó un poco de sal unos centímetros por encima de mi ombligo y se colocó sobre mi pelvis. Deslizó la lengua por mi torso apoyando las manos en mis caderas, cortándome la respiración por completo y haciendo que una corriente que no la hubiera provocado una electrocución en la bañera me recorriera de arriba abajo. Se llevó la sal. Me miró provocativamente, no podía moverme. Se bebió el tequila que contenía el vaso y chupó el limón con una sensualidad sobrehumana. Me incorporé un poco, quedándome apoyada sobre mis codos, a escasos centímetros de ella. Se levantó, cuando lo hizo, me sentí huérfana._

_-Vamos, muévase, tenemos una partida que jugar._

_¿Jugar? Si quería jugar, íbamos a jugar. Tenía que perder esa partida, pero primero debía recuperar mi respiración y dejar de oír los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza._

_Ahora era mi turno de beber y entregar prenda. Me quité los pantalones, claro. Noté su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, solo cubierto por un top deportivo y un culotte negro. Me humedecí los labios y llené un vaso. Cogí el bote de sal y me acerqué a ella, que estaba sentada en modo indio, con las piernas cruzadas. Me miraba con cierto nerviosismo, supuse que se sentía incómoda al desconocer mis intenciones. Me arrodillé detrás de ella, aparté su oscura y aun mojada melena, dándome libertad para acceder a su cuello. Pasé la lengua, provocadora, por su clavícula y escuché como un suspiro salía de los labios de la alcaldesa. Esparcí la sal por la zona húmeda. Apoyé una mano delicadamente sobre su cuello y con la otra me aferré a su cintura. Lamí la sal despacio, suave, torturando su piel con un pequeño mordisco al final. Me volví loca cuando un casi inaudible gemido se le escapó. Comencé a besarle el cuello, primero despacio, más violentamente después. Al ver que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en mi hombro no me pude resistir e introduje mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen. Cambié de lado, ahogándome en su pelo, en su perfume, ese perfume que me hacía perder el norte, el sur y todos los puntos cardinales. Noté como una mano se deslizaba entre mis cabellos, perdiéndose en ellos. No podía más. La alcaldesa se tumbó, dejando que me colocara encima de ella. Volví a besar su cuello, su clavícula, las finas líneas de su rostro hasta atrapar su oreja. Me separé para observarla. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y los labios entreabiertos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban descontroladas y los corazones… bueno, casi podía escucharlos latir a la vez. En el momento en el que borró el espacio que nos separaba sentí como todo el alcohol que había bebido se esfumaba. No era un beso amoroso, ni pensarlo, se parecía más a los que Ruby me daba, pero mucho mejor. Tampoco fue guiado por la timidez, irrumpimos en las bocas de la otra como un tornado irrumpe en una casa: violento y sin piedad. Comenzamos una batalla en la que nuestras lenguas eran la caballería, la infantería, la artillería pesada y todos aquellos elementos de los que se compone una guerra. Bloqueé sus manos, que ya avanzaban sobre mi trasero, por encima de su cabeza. Levanté un poco su camiseta y me deslicé por su cuerpo. Besé su costado, su tórax, pasando entre sus pechos y colocando mi pierna entre las suyas, balanceándome lentamente. Llegué a su cuello, besándolo y volviendo a respirarla. Me acerqué a sus labios y volví a atacarlos. Liberé sus manos e introduje las mías bajo su camiseta, tratando de quitársela._

_-Regina.- me susurró al oído, jadeante._

_-¿Qué?- me separé un poco._

_-Me llamo Regina.- suspiró con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. Sonreí junto a su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja._

_-Ya lo sabía._

_-Idiota.- me empujó, haciéndome caer a su lado y colocándose encima de mí. Me besó más despacio, de una manera más tierna, pero sin perder esa lujuria que nos envolvía. Colocó una mano en mi muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a lo que sería mi perdición y mi éxtasis._

_Al minuto estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas a toda prisa, corriendo medio desnudas por la hierba para refugiarnos en los vestuarios. No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero eran casi las nueve de la mañana y los primeros empleados comenzaban a llegar. Nos empezamos a vestir todo lo rápido que pudimos. No me pude contener, la empotré contra una fila de taquillas, volviéndola a besar. Por un momento pensé que se apartaría, que ya se había acabado nuestro momento, pero no. Colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia ella. La cogí por los muslos, levantándola del suelo. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y se agarró a mis hombros. Mordí su oreja, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula y succionando su cuello. Me iba a matar por eso, pero a la mañana siguiente le quedaría una bonita marca que tendría que esforzarse en tapar para que nadie la viera._

_-Debemos irnos, señorita Mills.- hice un esfuerzo increíble para decir eso._

_-Lo se.- gruñó._

_-La llevo a casa.- no dijimos nada más en el camino de vuelta. Ya hablaríamos de lo ocurrido. O tal vez no"""__"_

* * *

**Bueno, no está mal, no¿? **

**Con lo cabezotas que son, seguro que después de esto ni se miran... Que bobas!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amores!**

**Siento haber tardado un poquito más de la cuenta pero no piso mi casa en fin de semana y pasa lo que pasa... que me retraso!**

**En fin, que aquí os dejo esta "cita" improvisada para ir a ver a Henry montar (ya... Henry)**

**Vamos a dejar un poquito el pasado de lado en los dos próximos capítulos, porque digamos que la cita se divide en dos partes!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y todo lo demás, sois un encanto!**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

-Nunca te había visto revolver el armario de esa manera, ¿es por la cita?

-No es una cita,- se giró malhumorada.- es algo así como una reunión con su hijo.

-¡Ya! Te invita a ver montar a caballo a su hijo, cuando todo el mundo sabe que los padres no pueden entrar a ver a los niños a las pistas a no ser que haya competición.

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer su labio inferior en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Lo que oyes, lo que quiere la alcaldesa es pasar la tarde contigo y se ha buscado una excusa estupenda.

-A lo mejor ella no lo sabe.- se encogió de hombros.

-Emma, no digas tonterías. A Regina le encantas y ella a ti. Vale que antes fuera deseo, competitividad, peligro, pero estoy segura de que sientes algo mucho más profundo que eso, el otro día viniste a casa llorando y se que fue porque pillaste a Regina con Belle. Emma, por dios, nunca te he visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando te partió la ceja en el gimnasio.- la rubia sonrió al recordar el momento.

-Eres odiosa desde que tienes novia, ¿lo sabías?- le sacó la lengua.- Espera, tengo una idea, llama a Belle, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.- una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de la rubia.- Yo llamaré al club.

-No se que tienes en esa cabecita, pero estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Emma se encontraba llamando a la puerta de la alcaldesa. Cuando esta salió no pudo evitar sonreír. Como había supuesto, Regina llevaba un vestido gris, con un escote de infarto y unas botas planas. Su pelo era perfecto, para variar. Se quedaron así durante un momento, observándose la una a la otra, pensando en lo distintas que eran y en lo que se necesitaban, descartando al momento la idea. Por un segundo el mundo desapareció para Regina. Solo podía percibir el perfume de Emma, y ver sus labios, unos labios que probó en el pasado y que juró no volver a probar. Esa promesa perdía intensidad por momentos. Recordó el instante en el que se derrumbó ante ella, preguntándose porque había ido al puerto esa mañana con lo que odiaba el olor del mar. Recordó como la rubia estuvo a su lado, como la hizo olvidar por un tiempo todo, como disfrutó de aquel masaje, como desearía que Belle no hubiera abierto la puerta de la habitación, como le habría gustado poder…

-¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, claro, claro.- no estaba segura cuanto tiempo la llevaba llamando, pero sabía que había quedado como una tonta.

-Estás guapísima. Pero pensé que íbamos al campo.- dijo.

-En efecto, por eso no llevo tacones.- Emma puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Vamos?

En el coche solo hablaron del tiempo que llevaba Henry montando, de cómo estaba el club desde que Emma lo había dejado, sin hacer alusión a lo que allí pasó durante esos días. Llegaron en unos minutos. Intentaron acceder a las pistas de equitación pero un hombre las detuvo.

-Lo siento, no se puede entrar durante la clase.

-¿Disculpe?- se estaba enfadando.- Mi hijo tiene clase ahora y vengo a verle.

-Bueno, señora alcaldesa, veo que no viene mucho por aquí. Está terminantemente prohibido entrar a cualquiera de las clases.

-Venga, Regina, vámonos.- se sentaron en el bar, aun quedaba un cuarto de hora para que el plan de Emma comenzase.- ¿Es que no has venido nunca con Henry?

-Hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí y Henry ha empezado con las clases hace poco.- Emma quería pensar que la alcaldesa dejó el club cuando la despidió, pero si preguntaba solo podía llevarse una mala contestación y su "cita" habría terminado. Tomaron un café. El móvil de Emma sonó. Dos minutos después estaba de vuelta.

-¿Te gustaría que diéramos una vuelta? Total, la clase de Henry dura tres horas y los alrededores de este lugar son preciosos.

-No voy vestida para pasear por el campo.- dijo desilusionada. Emma sonreía embobada, viendo como la alcaldesa pensaba en que podía hacer al respecto.

-Yo tengo una idea. ¿Me acompañas?- Regina la miró extrañada.- Vamos, confía en mi.- Emma la agarró de la mano y una corriente las traspasó desde la primera uña al último pelo, no eran capaces de moverse, el mundo había vuelto a desaparecer a su alrededor, y la sensación de plenitud era más fuerte cada vez que se tocaban. Regina rompió el momento obligándose a dejar de mirar esos ojos jade en los que se encontraba perdida.

-Está bien. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A los vestuarios.- dijo levantando las cejas al tiempo que Regina ponía una cara de susto, sorpresa, miedo e incluso puede que un destello de deseo. Prácticamente fue arrastrada por Emma.- Venga alcaldesa, eso de no haber vuelto a hacer deporte te ha dejado un poco lenta.

-Idiota.- Regina puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, esa rubia hacía que sus emociones salieran como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Jamás lo reconocería pero se sentía muy a gusto con la sheriff.

Llegaron a los vestuarios, estaban vacíos. El aire podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo de la tensión sexual que se había formado en un momento. Las mentes de las dos mujeres quedaron invadidas por imágenes de aquella noche en la que decidieron jugar una partida de Poker, pero no estaban dispuestas a hablar de ello, no lo habían hecho nunca, ¿por qué ahora? Era inaudible para ellas, estaban demasiado ocupadas tratando de no pensar en ello, pero solo se podía escuchar el latir de dos corazones desbocados, hambrientos y necesitados del que tenían enfrente. Volvió a sonar el teléfono de Emma, sacando a las dos mujeres de aquella parcela privada que era su pensamiento.

-Si, si. Perfecto. Muchas gracias.- colgó.- Solo era de la comisaría, hay unos archivos que tengo que poner en orden.- mintió.- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- Emma sacó de una de las taquillas unos preciosos pantalones marrones de montar a caballo, una camisa fina y una chaqueta azul, mostrándoselo a Regina.

-Eso es… era mi uniforme para las carreras. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?- le miró gravemente.

-Le pedí a Belle que me trajera algo cómodo de tu armario, solo por si aceptabas pasear conmigo- la alcaldesa se ruborizó.- y como sabía que irías elegante y perfecta como siempre, pues… Además, si te hubiera dicho que te pusieras unos pantalones que no fueran de traje habrías acabado viniendo sola, dejándome plantada. No sabía que fueran de montar a caballo.- volvió a mentir.- Ahora, si no te importa, cámbiate. Te espero fuera. No tardes.- le entregó la ropa y se fue.

Regina no entendía que demonios pensaba hacer la rubia, pero le apetecía arriesgarse, ver que iba a hacer. Todo en su vida había sido planeado, todo, menos ella, esa irritante mujer le hacía sentir, no importaba el qué, pero le hacía sentir y lo único que quería era presenciar su próximo movimiento. Con esto en la cabeza terminó de vestirse. Se miró al espejo y recordó ese tiempo en el que había sido casi feliz, casi, tuvo que casarse con Daniel cuando era muy joven, y aun no amándolo era soportable, sobretodo cuando nació Henry, esa pequeña criatura iluminó sus días más oscuros, dándole la oportunidad de amar realmente a alguien. No quiso seguir avanzando en el tiempo, ya tenía suficiente con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, además, Emma estaba esperando. Se calzó las botas, colocó su bolso y el vestido que se había quitado en una taquilla y se perfumó levemente con un botecito rojo. Aspiró el olor en su muñeca y sonrió.

-Podía haberse dado más prisa, su majestad.- le dijo irónicamente. Regina sonrió, contra todo pronóstico. Emma se dio la vuelta, quedando impactada con lo bien que le quedaba todo a esa mujer. Daba igual lo que llevase: traje, vestido, mallas, un saco de patatas, estaba convencida de que fuera lo que fuera iba a ser la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra.

-Que, ¿vamos?- dijo levantando una ceja, consciente de su poder de seducción.

-Claro, claro.- afirmó Emma agitando su cabeza, tratando de mirar al frente.

Tomaron un pequeño sendero que salía de la zona de la piscina. La rubia estaba convencida de que Regina se iba a quejar de los pinchos, los bichos,… pero no, casi fue ella la que más se quejó en todo el viaje. No caminaron mucho, unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a una zona muy sombría, con un riachuelo sonando de fondo y los pájaros cantando alegres. De repente, Emma cogió por detrás a Regina y le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo. La morena intentó zafarse.

-¿Qué haces?- sonaba un poco asustada. Esto descolocó a Emma.

-Tranquila. Créeme, yo nunca te haría daño, te juro que jamás lo haría.- acarició el brazo de la morena, haciendo que ésta retirara su mano del pañuelo.- Por favor, no dudes de eso.- dicho esto, Emma abrazó a Regina por la cintura, pegándose a ella todo lo posible, ya con el pañuelo tapando sus ojos. La alcaldesa posó sus manos sobre aquellas que protegían su cuerpo. La rubia hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Regina, respirando todo lo rítmicamente que era ó su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del de Emma. La sheriff observó el perfil que tenía delante, puro, perfecto, bellísimo.- Te tengo una sorpresa. Déjame guiarte.-Emma soltó su agarre, rodeando la cintura de la otra mujer y cogiéndole la mano.

-Casi hemos llegado.- Regina comenzaba a oír el agua más cerca y notó como el terreno bajo sus botas, había pasado de ser barro y piedras a mullido césped. Emma retiró el velo y la alcaldesa abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que los cejaba. No pudo encontrarse con un paisaje más hermoso. Podía ver las lejanas montañas con nieve en las cumbres, el bosque rodeándolas y un gracioso arroyo corriendo a escasos metros. Pero sin duda, lo más importante era el centro del claro en el que estaban. Una gran manta azul oscuro se extendía sobre la hierba. Encima de ella, una cesta de mimbre. "Gracias Ruby".- Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?- dijo Emma alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano a Regina, llevándole hasta la manta e instándole a sentarse.

La morena no era capaz de decir nada, no podía creer que la irresponsable de Emma Swan le hubiera preparado todo aquello solo para subirle el ánimo.

-Regina, ¿estás bien?- la alcaldesa no pudo evitar que cierto líquido salado asomara tímido en sus ojos.

-Es que nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Nunca habían hecho que me sintiera especial.- un par de traviesas gotitas descendieron hasta las comisuras de sus labios.

-Eh, eh, eh…- las manos de Emma rodearon delicadamente el rostro de esa mujer que cada vez quedaba más desnuda ante ella, y las limpió con los pulgares.

En ese momento, aunque lo sabía hacía tiempo, fue realmente consciente de que estaría ahí para ella, sería su apoyo incondicional, su amiga y su compañera, si se lo permitía. Se dio cuenta de que quería perderse en esos ojos, en esos labios y en ese cuerpo todos los días de su vida. La intensidad de estas reflexiones fue más potente de lo que Emma había imaginado. Posó sus labios en la mejilla de Regina. Nunca antes logró sentirse tan conectada a alguien como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando besó a la alcaldesa por primera vez. Puso en ese beso la confirmación a todo lo que había pensado, dicho y hecho. Regina lo entendió alto y claro. Dejó su mano sobre el cuello de Emma, quién aun tenía los labios en ella. La rubia se separó, sintiendo la respiración de aquella mujer y apoyando frente contra frente. Al ver que respondía a sus caricias no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, el mismo que llevaba prolongándose en Regina desde que Emma pusiera sus pieles en contacto.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarte.- dijo la alcaldesa para, acto seguido, atrapar los labios de Emma con una dulzura infinita.

* * *

**Hasta muy pronto guapas :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas tardes, reinas!**

**He aquí la segunda parte de esta dulzona cita! Sigue con ese tono romanticón aunque... bueno, ya leeréis ;)**

**Como me encanta que os guste! Me hacen muchísima ilusión todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios, ya lo sabéis!**

**Y nada, vamos a ello, no¿?**

* * *

¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora? ¿Un año? No lo sabían. Solo eran conscientes de los labios de la otra. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintieran así cuando ya habían probado esa boca? Pero no de aquel modo. No de una manera tan dulce, tan delicada, en definitiva, con tanto amor. Parecía que estaban hechos los unos para los otros, sus labios encajaban con una perfección aterradora, "¿el destino?" pensaba Emma; "estás hecha para mí", reflexionaba Regina. Las manos de la rubia no se habían movido de su posición inicial en el rostro de la alcaldesa, quién tenía las suyas en la cintura de Emma.

Regina dio el siguiente paso, movió despacio sus labios sobre los de Emma, haciendo que ésta la correspondiese. La rubia no quería excederse, no quería que Regina pensase lo que no era y realmente quería ganarse el privilegio de saber la historia completa de la morena. Necesitaba salvarla, salvarla de ese hombre, de sus demonios y sus miedos, y lo haría, juró que lo haría en aquél preciso momento, cuando Regina repasó el contorno de su boca con la lengua, pidiendo desesperadamente acceso. La rubia se lo concedió sin pensarlo, quería ir despacio, pensaba que era lo que esa mujer quería, pero estaba muy equivocada, Regina necesitaba sentir y Emma era la única que podía darle eso. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios, acercándola todo lo posible. Las lenguas ya no luchaban, bailaban al ritmo de una suave melodía que solo ellas eran capaces de escuchar. No querían separarse, pero no eran conscientes del tiempo que llevaban así y tendrían que decirse algo. Fue Regina quien cortó el beso, tomando el labio de Emma entre sus dientes, despacio, pero sin soltar su cintura.

-Eres preciosa, lo sabes, ¿no?- susurró Emma dándole un pequeño beso y retirando un mechón de pelo rebelde de su frente.

-Gracias por todo esto. Nunca pensé que la odiosa señorita Swan pudiera organizar algo así.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Eso es porque no soy la señorita Swan, soy Emma.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Regina.- Todo lo que te he dicho es real, voy a estar aquí para ti, sea lo que sea que necesites. Te lo prometo.- ahora era ella a la que se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos, era alegría.

-Y yo voy a contarte mi historia. Eres la única persona a la que sería capaz de contársela. Pero con la condición de que no intentes hacer nada después de saberla si yo no te doy mi consentimiento. Y no preguntes hasta que no decida revelarla.- dijo tomando a Emma por el mentón y besándola. Ya no eran tan dulces, el deseo aumentaba, pero no tenían ni punto de comparación con los primeros besos. Estos eran de verdad.

Abrieron la cesta. Regina no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que había dentro: un bote de helado de chocolate con pistachos y dos cucharas.

-Bueno, si quieres comida de verdad iremos a cenar donde la abuelita un día de estos, pero ahora es una merienda y he bautizado esto como nuestro helado, así que…- la morena no le dejó terminar, selló su boca con un cálido beso.

-Es perfecto.

Cuanto terminaron el helado, Emma se apoyó en el pecho de Regina, escuchando su respiración y como se aceleraba su corazón cuando dibujaba garabatos con el dedo en su abdomen. La morena la abrazaba, lo último que quería era que ese sueño terminase.

-Estás aquí.- susurró Emma apoyando su mano en la tonificada cintura.

-Y no me voy a mover.

Emma trazó un camino desde el muslo derecho de Regina hasta el primer botón de su chaqueta. Lo desabrochó lentamente, sintiendo como se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo, como su calor aumentaba y como las pulsaciones de la morena también lo hacían. Soltó otro botón. El pecho de Regina subía y bajaba debajo de Emma, quien no era capaz de respirar regularmente. Abrió la chaqueta del todo. No podía creerlo, no llevaba debajo más que un sujetador negro. Tuvo que detenerse, tragar saliva y mirar a Regina, quien le había puesto una sonrisa pícara.

-Es que hacía demasiado calor para llevar camisa, y la chaqueta me gusta mucho.- se encogió de hombros, levantando una ceja.

Emma no lo vio venir, un segundo después tenía a Regina encima. No era capaz de controlarse al ver a la morena de aquella manera, dominándola, cortando su capacidad para pensar con claridad, lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en esos pechos que tenía delante, envueltos en aquella bella pieza de lencería. Atacó su cuello, incorporándose lentamente. Regina comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera de su chaqueta, mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Me encanta esta cazadora, pero ninguna como la roja. No te imaginas como me pone.

Emma se volvió loca, atrapó los labios de la morena, mordiéndolos suavemente. Regina besó su cuello, su clavícula, arrastrando la lengua entre sus pechos. Se estaba acercando al borde de los vaqueros. Un tímido gemido escapó de los labios de la sheriff cuando Regina desabrochó sus pantalones con una maestría envidiable. Los bajó un poco, dejando entrever un tanga azul. Besó el ombligo de la rubia, mientras su mano ascendía peligrosamente por su muslo. Regina se dispuso a bajar los vaqueros en lo que su boca lamía el cuello de Emma y ésta hundía su mano entre el cabello de la alcaldesa. De repente se detuvo, mirando su muñeca.

-Mierda,- gritó Emma cayendo en la cuenta.- Henry.- toda la excitación se había esfumado en un momento.

-No vamos a llegar, la clase termina en poco más de quince minutos y hemos tardado casi media hora en llegar aquí.- calculaba Regina.

Con todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, Emma no se había acordado de la segunda parte de su plan.

-Corre, ponte las cosas, tengo una idea.- dijo mientras intentaba abrocharse la cazadora.- Espérame aquí, tardo un minuto.

Regina se extrañó viendo como Emma desaparecía entre unos árboles. Mientras esperaba se calzó las botas y se retocó el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio aparecer a Emma con dos majestuosos caballos, uno canela y otro negro. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Regina.

-Tenemos un transporte rápido.- la morena negaba con la cabeza.- Vamos, supera esto, por favor. He hablado con Henry y eran tu pasión. Además, me ha enseñado una foto en la que estabas montando y es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto nunca, dame el gusto de verlo en directo.- la sonrió, avanzando hacia ella con los caballos y abrazándola.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh, pequeña?- dijo acariciando el hocico del caballo negro.- Se llama Queen. Hemos ganado muchos premios juntas, ¿verdad?- se abrazó al cuello de la yegua.- Perdóname por abandonarte de esa manera, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.- el animal relinchó, contento de ver a su dueña después de tres años.

-No es por interrumpir, pero la clase va a terminar y yo no he montado nunca. Les he pedido al más bueno. Me han dicho que se llama Eros.

-Te han dado a Eros porque se lleva muy bien con Queen y la va a seguir, no te preocupes, si te caes yo te levanto.- le guiñó un ojo, había recuperado esa sonrisa que volvía loca a Emma.- La verdad es que Henry no sabe que estamos aquí, nunca he venido a verle montar,- bajó la cabeza.- o sea que si no llegamos él se irá a casa.- dijo preocupada.- Quería darle una sorpresa.

-Y se la vamos a dar. Aunque tenga que llegar arrastras.- Emma se colocó al lado de su caballo.- Oye, ¿cómo subo a esta cosa?

-Así.- a la rubia se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. No podía haber subido con esa facilidad, no tardó ni un segundo en, de un salto, colocarse señorialmente en la silla.

-No me creo que lleves tres años sin montar.

-Aprendí a montar antes que a hablar, estas cosas no se olvidan. Vamos, solo tienes que poner el pie en el estribo y subir la otra pierna. No me dejes plantada ahora que has conseguido que monte después de tanto tiempo.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello a su querida yegua.

Cinco minutos después iban a galope tendido de vuelta al club. Regina volvió a sentir esa libertad, esa sensación maravillosa del aire golpeando en la cara. Miraba a Emma de vez en cuando, quién la seguía de cerca, más agarrada al cuello del animal que a las riendas.

-Vamos Queen, solo nos quedan unos metros.

Llegaron justo al tiempo que Henry salía de la pista con el caballo agarrado del ramal. Al niño se le abrieron mucho los ojos al ver una pequeña nube de polvo descender por el sendero del bosque. Regina nunca había visto a su hijo tan contento. Se bajó de la yegua de un salto y fue a abrazarle. El abrazo había cambiado, no era frío y tenso como solía ser, ahora transmitía calor, cariño. Henry correspondió a ese abrazo como nunca lo había hecho. Tuvieron que soltarse rápidamente al escuchar un golpe y un quejido. Emma se había caído del caballo al intentar bajar.

-Gracias por la ayuda, ¿eh? No vengáis todos a la vez, por favor, estoy bien.- lloriqueó.

-Oh, vamos Emma,- acudieron a levantarla.- si no te caes del caballo es que no has montado lo suficiente.

-Pues entonces ya he montado para toda mi vida.- le dijo sacando la lengua.

-Haré que montes otra vez.- le guiñó el ojo.

Henry estaba muy atento a todos los gestos de su madre y la sheriff. Observó que la había levantado cogiéndola por la cintura, algo preocupada incluso, que Emma le había cogido la mano para ponerse en pie sin necesidad, el tuteo, ese guiño, los gestos, y lo más importante:

-¿De dónde venís? ¿En qué momento has vuelto a montar, mamá?

-Henry, cariño,- odiaba cuando su hijo le interrogaba, mirándole con esos ojos inquisidores y haciendo que confesara.- Emma pasaba por el club y nos hemos encontrado. Le he enseñado a Queen y casi me ha obligado a montar, así que decidimos dar un paseo, ¿qué tal tu clase?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Esa no es la cuestión, el asunto es que has montado a Queen de nuevo, llevas sonriendo desde que te he visto aparecer y casi no te queda pintalabios, por cierto, y eso en ti es sagrado, mamá.- Regina no sabía donde meterse, y a Emma, esa situación le parecía tremendamente apetecible, no era muy normal ver a la alcaldesa ruborizada y nerviosa.

-Hemos comido, chico.-Regina la miró agradecida por la intervención, aunque no sabía por donde pretendía salir la rubia.- Nos encontramos por casualidad en el bar y hemos merendado juntas para hablar de asuntos políticos que solo conciernen a la alcaldesa y a su sheriff…- Emma se quedó callada, Regina casi se atraganta consigo misma y Henry solo podía alternar los ojos de una mujer a otra.- Unos papeles o no se que cosas aburridas que tu madre quería que firmase, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que era.- miró a la morena, disculpándose con la mirada ante tan terrible situación empeorada por ella.

-Desde luego, es usted una irresponsable, Swan, no se en que momento le di el trabajo de sheriff si ni siquiera sabe lo que ha firmado.- dijo con desdén, fingiendo el tono.- Vámonos, hijo.- cogió de la mano al niño y echó la mirada atrás, observando a una sonriente Emma decirle adiós con la mano. La alcaldesa dibujó una bella sonrisa en su boca y articuló un "hasta pronto" que solo la rubia pudo leer en aquellos labios que habían sido suyos unos momentos antes y que, sin duda, volverían a serlo.

* * *

**Que tal¿? Va avanzando por lo menos :)**

**Hasta pronto señoras! **

**Un besito!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas tardes y buen verano bellas!** **Que tal va el calor y la fiesta¿? Seguro que estupendamente!**

**Pues aquí seguimos! Os explico (no es que sea necesario pero me encanta esto de escribir aquí al principio): este capítulo tiene parte de pasado y presente. Tampoco es que sea relevante pero bueno, el pasado se sitúa justo el día después del botellón con tequila y piscina de estas dos; el presente puede pasar unos días después de la "cita" en las cuadras, más o menos.**

**No me he parado a describir mucho el vestido pero confío en que sepáis cual es (si no es el mejor de Evil Queen... poco falta). Ese vestido tan, tan,... IMPRESIONANTE que lleva mi Regi cuando le da la manzana a Snow y ésta por fin se va a dormir y calla un rato, ese! Bien, pues esto es porque, os confieso, tengo la fantasía de que Emma vea a Regina vestida al más estilo mala malísima (no soy la única, lo se!). **

**Bueno, que ya me callo y os dejo con el capítulo, que me enrollo como una persiana... **

**Disfruten, pues!**

* * *

""""_Ese domingo me levanté con una resaca terrible. Tenía la sensación de haber bebido más que en toda mi vida. En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo un bombardeo de imágenes azotó mi mente: tequila, poker, limón, labios, cuello, Regina, Regina, Regina,… De repente todo pareció aclararse en mi cabeza. Me había enrollado con la alcaldesa, disfrutado de sus besos como con los de nadie y resfriado, además._

_-Toma anda, te he hecho un sándwich. Y tómate esto a ver si te baja la fiebre.- me dijo Ruby entregándome una pastilla.- ¿Se puede saber a que hora has vuelto? Cuando me he levantado no estabas.- preguntó levantando las cejas y torciendo una sonrisa malévola._

_Me tapé con la almohada, me dolía la cabeza y solo podía pensar en los labios de Regina. Ruby me quitó el cojín de la cara y me echó encima un vaso de agua._

_-¡Pero serás perra! Tía, que estoy muerta, déjame dormir.- estornudé._

_-¿Quién ha sido? Vamos, cuéntamelo. Porfaaa.- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa de corderito._

_-¿Qué? Nadie, no me he acostado con nadie.- al fin y al cabo era verdad.- Estuve cenando con Milah, Hook y David en el bar y se alargó, mucho. Demasiado. Me duele todo. No me acuerdo de nada.- mentí, ya hablaría con Milah para que me cubriera._

_-Has venido con los pantalones calados y el pelo húmedo, normal que te hayas constipado, ¿qué has hecho, Swan?- volví a recordar el momento en el que me tiré a la piscina, más asustada de lo que hubiera querido estar._

_-Nos bañamos en el club, Milah tiene las llaves e hicimos botellón en el césped.- resoplé._

_-Vaya adultos estáis hechos.- se tapó la boca.- No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso._

_-Te estás perdiendo, amiga.- le dije, riéndome a carcajada limpia._

_-Cállate.- me tiró el cojín.- Bueno, voy a volver al trabajo, que he parado para comer y echarte un ojo. Deberías venir a tomar un café bien cargado, te hará falta._

_-Si, si, ya iré.- me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo y Ruby se marchó, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. _

_-¿Qué quieres, Emma? ¿Vas a hablar con ella? ¿Qué pensará de lo de anoche? Iba igual de borracha que tú, puede que más, lo mismo no se acuerda, aunque si se puso al menos la mitad de cachonda, no lo ha olvidado. No es posible que alguien a quien odias tanto te ponga de esta manera, es como una fiera salvaje, con sus aires de superioridad y sus trajes, y esas camisas que le quedan tan bien… Joder. Emma, debes centrarte, has venido a recuperar a tu hijo, lo mejor es que hoy no salgas de casa, así no hay posibilidad de que te encuentres con ella. Mañana en el club tienes que hablarlo, sin falta. No creo que quiera nada contigo, pero tú tampoco quieres nada, nunca podría gustarte esa mujer, te pone, sí, mucho, muchísimo, pero no quieres hacerte daño y aunque te moleste reconocerlo, no quieres que ella sufra, por mucho que lo merezca._

_Con estas reflexiones me volví a dormir, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos sin que me diera vueltas la cabeza, así que los cerré dejándome caer en un profundo sueño que duraría casi hasta la mañana siguiente._

_Ya ha pasado algún tiempo y sigo sin poder olvidar lo que soñé esa noche. Fue turbador, aun lo es. Era Regina, claro, como no, eso me lo esperaba, pero nunca habría imaginado verla como en aquel sueño aparecía. Otra tierra, otra época. Me encontraba en un castillo, eso seguro. Divisé una ventana y me asomé, viendo una infinita extensión de bosques, lagos y montañas. La altura de ese castillo debía ser desmesurada. La habitación estaba increíblemente iluminada a pesar de la oscuridad del cielo y de que no había ninguna vela o chimenea para alumbrar. Las paredes eran blancas, llenas de espejos, pero no me veía reflejada en ninguno de ellos. Observé lo que parecía ser un manzano en el centro, pero no era real, estaba hecho de cristal, con todo lujo de detalles en las manzanas que colgaban de él y en los nudos de su blanquecino tronco. Me acerqué y alargué la mano para tocar uno de los frutos. _

_-¡Alto!- gritó una voz a mi espalda._

_Cuando me di la vuelta noté como una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de mí. Era ella. Regina me estaba atravesando con la mirada más terrorífica que hubiera visto jamás. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme atraída hacia ella, como si fuésemos imanes. Sin duda era la alcaldesa, o al menos una versión de ella. Tenía el pelo más largo, dispuesto en un precioso recogido. El maquillaje no tenía nada que ver con el de su álter ego, la piel era más pálida que de costumbre, los labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre que no habría podido imaginar, y en sus ojos destacaban dos difuminadas líneas en tonos morados que casi se unían con el final de sus perfectas y oscuras cejas. No me había dado tiempo de analizar su rostro cuando mis ojos recayeron sobre su ropa, era el traje más elegante, bello y despampanante del mundo, un diseño que cualquier sastre querría para su colección. Aunque estaba segura de que si alguien más se pusiera ese vestido morado, con corpiño en la parte superior y abultado desde la cintura, sería una prenda como otra cualquiera. Los pies no se le veían, pero no me fue difícil adivinar que llevaba unos tacones mucho más altos de lo humanamente soportable. Parecía una diosa, bueno, lo era. Me miraba fijamente, aunque en sus ojos no vi nada, no había ninguna emoción, estaban vacíos. Se acercó lentamente, invadiendo mi espacio personal y golpeándome con la respiración mientras su olor me embriagaba. Eso era lo único que no había cambiado. Podría reconocerlo hasta en el infierno. No me atrevía a decir nada, normalmente Regina no me asustaba, por muchos gritos que diera y en cambio, esa vez no habló, pero estaba muerta de miedo. La voz no me salía y ella no parecía muy dispuesta a entablar una amistosa conversación. Me acarició la mejilla, o eso creía yo que estaba haciendo hasta que los suaves y helados dedos fueron reemplazados por puntiagudas uñas que arañaban mi cara. Grité de dolor, pero no podía moverme, notaba como la sangre goteaba por mi cuello. Ella sonreía, era terrible. No sabría describirla, una mezcla entre placer y odio. Seguía arrastrando sus uñas por mi clavícula, mi pecho. Con un rápido movimiento la sentí dentro de mí. Su mano había atravesado mi cuerpo. No podía respirar, el aire no entraba en mis pulmones, me estaba mareando, pero no caía inconsciente. Sacó la mano, sujetando un objeto rojo, brillante y palpitante. _

_-Eres mía.- me susurró al oído._

_-¡Joder!- me levanté de un salto y me agarré el pecho, seguía latiendo, a un ritmo descontrolado, pero al menos estaba ahí.- No podías tener sueños eróticos como todo el mundo, ¿no?_

_Fui hasta el cuarto de baño y me di una ducha, ni siquiera sabía que hora era, pero no faltaría mucho para que sonara mi despertador, la claridad empezaba a filtrarse por las ventanas y Ruby ya se había ido. Dejé que el agua caliente se deslizara por mi cuerpo. Me apoyé en la pared y me escurrí hasta el suelo. Necesitaba respirar tranquila y, sobretodo, sentir calor. Ese sueño me había dejado, literalmente, helada. Aun sentía su mirada clavada en mí, sus agujas rasgando mi cara, su mano arrancando mi corazón. Empecé a llorar. ¿Pero qué me pasaba? No se que era, simplemente lloré, lloré durante un buen rato hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme el desayuno y afrontar un duro día de trabajo, y no duro por todos los clientes, sino por una en concreto. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara con lo que había visto por la noche? Evidentemente no era ella, solo había sido un sueño, pero tan real que me asustaba._

_Una hora después estaba en mi coche, aparcado frente al club, a cinco minutos de empezar mi turno en el gimnasio. Tenía la cabeza reposando en el volante y cuando la levanté vi el Mercedes aparcado enfrente, no podía creerlo, iba a tenerla allí desde primera hora de la mañana.""""_

* * *

La campana de la puerta de la abuelita hizo que Emma levantara la cabeza del cuaderno. Ahí estaba, espléndida como siempre, con esa falda de cuero y la americana negra que no dejaba indiferente a nadie, y eso Regina lo sabía, le encantaba que la mirasen. Se quedó quieta, paseando la mirada por la cafetería hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con dos bellas perlas aguamarina. De haberla observado fijamente, nadie habría dicho que su cuerpo expresaba alguna emoción más que el desprecio hacia todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, bueno, a todos no, Emma pudo percibir claramente como sus ojos le sonreían, lo cual era una buena señal. Ambos corazones comenzaron a acelerarse cuando la alcaldesa se iba acercando a la mesa de Emma. Justo cuando la rubia pensaba que se derretiría allí mismo, Regina se sentó en una mesa a unos tres metros de ella. Por un momento había creído que la alcaldesa se sentaría a su lado, pero no, los ciudadanos no podían pensar que se llevaban bien o al menos se aguantaban. Emma bajó la mirada a su cuaderno, trató de coger el bolígrafo de nuevo pero no sería capaz de escribir lo que pasó aquel día en el club con su protagonista enfrente. Cuando levantó los ojos, se encontró con dos trozos de chocolate fundido que la miraban fijamente, la atravesaban y la hacían hervir en deseos de lanzarse a esos labios y no separarse nunca de ese cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba más tiempo del debido observando el objeto de sus desvelos, pero la morena hacía lo mismo, no paraba de mirarla. Ambas estaban sopesando la idea de levantarse y salir corriendo del restaurante o levantarse e ir hacia la mesa que tenían tan cerca.

Regina se decidió. Cogió su bolso y se levantó, sin dejar de mirar a una desconcertada Emma. Caminó despacio, se acercó hasta la barra y le dijo algo a Ruby al oído para, acto seguido, desaparecer por el pasillo, no sin antes pasar distraídamente una mano por el hombro desnudo de Emma, a quien le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna. Pestañeó varias veces y miró a su amiga. La camarera rodeó la barra y puso un cartel en la puerta del baño que rezaba "averiado", después le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que saliera de la cafetería. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en esos labios rojo sangre. Emma estaba paralizada, observando a su alrededor, no parecía que nadie le prestara atención. ¿Por qué estaba tan paranoica? La gente las había visto miles de veces en ese mismo lugar, incluso sentadas juntas discutiendo todo lo civilizadamente que podían. Pero claro, en ese instante con lo único que quería atacar a la alcaldesa era con su lengua, y no precisamente para insultarla. Sacudió la cabeza, eliminando estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se despidió de Ruby, dándole el cuaderno. Salió por la puerta y se puso la chaqueta roja. Se detuvo en la terraza del bar, mirando la desierta calle principal. Echó a correr hacia la parte trasera del restaurante.

-Tranquila, Regina, va a venir.- se decía a sí misma.- Por muy irresponsable e irritante que sea va a venir, te prometió que estaría contigo.- una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.- Tienes que aprovechar esto, nunca te habrías imaginado que esa desagradable rubia iba a conseguir que te sintieras completa y… ¿feliz? Que raro suena, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, sabes que esto va a salir mal.- frunció el ceño frente al espejo del lavabo.- Estás dispuesta a divorciarte, por primera vez en tu vida, pero vas necesitar una ayuda tan grande que es posible que ella no quiera dártela. Aunque claro, Cora y Daniel nunca lo permitirán y te matarán si se enteran de lo de Emma. Aun así, la situación se está volviendo insostenible, cada vez que viene de sus viajes te cuesta más inventarte excusas que decirle a Henry por los golpes. Eres una mujer tremendamente fuerte, independiente, no es posible que lleves toda la vida doblegada ante esa mujer, y menos ante ese indeseable. En el fondo son tal para cual, seguro que son amantes.- ese pensamiento la hizo reír.- Lo más importante es contarle toda la historia a Emma, se merece saber por que aguantas lo que aguantas, por que eres así de fría. Y le vas a enseñar la otra cara de Regina Mills, las otras caras, mejor dicho. Le vas a enseñar a una Regina divertida, cariñosa, cálida, vas a hacer que esa máscara desaparezca del todo. Para ser sinceros, esa máscara ha ido siendo destruida por esa mujer, esa mujer que te vuelve loca, que hace que te sientas en casa solo con su presencia, ¿cómo ha pasado esto? Y ahora tienes esa sonrisa boba de adolescente enamoradiza. No es que estés enamorada de ella, ¿verdad? Pero es, posiblemente, el único ser humano que ha visto lágrimas de dolor y alegría en tu rostro, que te ha visto reír de verdad, no con esa sonrisa falsa que les pones a todos tus empleados y a tus desagradables vecinos. ¿Por qué desagradables, Regina? Deja de pensar que todo el mundo está compinchado en tu contra, no sabes nada de sus vidas a pesar de que conoces a todos los habitantes de StoryBrooke. Nunca has sido capaz de devolverle la bella sonrisa que siempre te brinda la joven camarera cuando te pone el café todas las mañanas y algunas tardes. Solo esbozas una pequeña curvatura de los labios, casi con asco, cuando el Dr. Hopper te saluda todos los días con su perro. Henry. Él es la única persona a la que eres capaz de sonreír sin que te moleste hacerlo, aunque últimamente tampoco te lo has permitido. Eso tiene que cambiar, seguro que todo el pueblo ha notado tu cambio de humor en los últimos días, y ha sido gracias a ella, te hace bien, Regina, esa rubia puede ser tu salvadora. Vas a luchar por ella, vas a ganarte el derecho a que te quiera y, sobretodo, vas a enfrentarte a tu madre. Ya basta de sufrir por sus caprichos y su ambición. Vas a apoyarte en Emma, vas a dejar que entre en tu vida, en tu alma y en tu corazón.- levantó la cabeza sonriendo mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

Un destello rojo y dorado apareció en el espejo. La luz en ese servicio no era muy abundante, pero fue como si un halo de luz las envolviese. Los ojos chocaban, las manos temblaban, sabiendo la descarga eléctrica que iban a sufrir en cuanto entraran en contacto con el cuerpo de la otra. Regina se giró lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Emma, quien ya se había colocado detrás de ella. La morena acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, atrayendo hacía sí los labios que tanto deseaba.

Las bocas se amoldaron perfectamente, encajando como nunca lo habían hecho antes con otras. Era una conexión tan sublime que dolía separarse. Emma colocó las manos en la cintura de Regina y ésta cortó el beso pasando los brazos por el cuello de la rubia, quien ya se hundía en el dulce perfume de la alcaldesa. Pasaron así unos minutos, abrazadas, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo el calor de la otra.

-Gracias,- susurró Regina, aun apoyada en el hombro de Emma.- gracias por estar ahí.

-Siempre.

* * *

**Quiero una Regina a la que abrazar y mimar y... bueno, eso me lo reservo ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un besito!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTO! Soy lo peor, lo se! Pero es que acaban de terminar las fiestas de mi pueblo y son sagradas para mí, me han quitado todo el tiempo, pero ayer por la noche ya me puse al día con todos vuestros fics y, al fin, con el mío! Este parón no volverá a repetirse a no ser que el fic dure hasta el año que viene y las fiestas se vuelvan a repetir... Paola hija, a lo que vas!**

**Bien, a lo que voy es que nos quedamos con mi malvada morena favorita y la rubia de la chaqueta roja abrazadas en el baño de Granny´s, es que no había un sitio más romántico¿? Claro que lo había, pero el amor es así, inesperado jaja así que ha caído aquí!**

**Espero que os guste, no es de mis favoritos pero tiene parte romántica y parte pornosa, Silvia jaja, pero solo un poquito, ya llegará ;)**

* * *

-Podría estar así durante todo el día.- dijo Emma acariciando la espalda de la morena.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Regina, quién estaba introduciendo sus manos bajo la chaqueta de cuero rojo. La alcaldesa necesitaba sentir, necesitaba sentir a Emma. Se separó un poco del abrazo, rozando su nariz con la de la rubia. La intensidad con la que se miraban podría haber producido electricidad suficiente para iluminar un estadio de fútbol, unos ojos verdes se perdían en otros chocolate y viceversa. Las manos de Regina ya habían superado las dos capas de tela que cubrían a la otra mujer y se paseaba libremente por su espalda desnuda. Sacó las manos, sin dejar de mirarla, y bajó despacio la cremallera de la chaqueta, haciendo que cayera al suelo, no pudo evitar separarse un poco más para observar las curvas de Emma bajo la básica gris. Era extraño porque ya había visto ese cuerpo, incluso sin la camiseta, joder, había pasado la lengua por encima de él, pero era diferente, estaba tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciar cada detalle de lo que estaba viviendo, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que esa felicidad que sentía no duraría mucho. Rodeó la cara de Emma con sus manos, atrayéndola para besarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Empezó siendo un beso lento, acompasado y guiado por las respiraciones de ambas mujeres que aun conseguían mantenerse estables. Esa estabilidad no duró mucho. Emma colocó su mano en la nuca de la morena, intensificando el beso. Como si de una perfecta coreografía se tratase, los labios se separaban, las lenguas, traviesas, irrumpían en bocas ajenas, buscándose y enlazándose como una sola. Regina sujetó los cabellos rubios, dándose espacio para besar el cuello de Emma despacio, muy despacio. La estaba provocando, lo sabía y le encantaba. Emma no era capaz de coordinar sus movimientos correctamente y solo pudo poner sus manos en el perfecto trasero de la alcaldesa. La lengua de la morena seguía torturando el cuello de la otra, retirando el tirante de su básica y mordisqueando su clavícula y su hombro. Colocó sus manos bajo la camiseta, levantándola lentamente mientras pasaba la lengua entre sus pechos. Acarició su espalda, siguiendo con el dedo índice el camino de su columna vertebral, provocando un pequeño gemido casi inaudible, casi, Regina lo escuchó perfectamente. Podía sentir los latidos de la rubia en la mano que reposaba en su cuello. La alcaldesa puso un poco más de intensidad a sus besos, que ahora se dirigían hacia la oreja de Emma.

-Eres mía.- susurró sensualmente.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la rubia. Rodeó el rostro de Regina con las manos y la miró profundamente.

-Si, lo soy. Regina, soy tuya,- dijo al tiempo que se le encharcaban los ojos.- y si me lo permites quiero ser parte de tu vida, y quiero que seas parte de la mía.- la morena apretó con fuerza sus manos contra las de la sheriff.- Quiero ser tu compañera, quiero darte los buenos días con un suave beso en esa cicatriz, quiero protegerte, Regina, ser tu confidente y tu mejor amiga, y sé que este no es el mejor sitio para decirte todo esto,- las lágrimas corrían sin control.- pero siento que vas a desaparecer, siento que te escapas de mis manos- Regina la atrapó entre sus brazos.- y no puedo permitirme perderte. No quiero perderte, quiero… Regina, te quiero.- la alcaldesa se separó y la observó con los ojos brillantes.- Lo siento, lo siento pero es la verdad, fuiste abriendo una grieta en mi corazón con tus desprecios, tus miradas cargadas de odio, tú, tú has conseguido que mi alma brille de nuevo y, por todo esto y mucho más que no sabría explicar con palabras, quiero contarte mi historia también, quiero que sepas la verdadera razón por la que vine a StoryBrooke, y te lo voy a contar, desde el principio, porque vas a conocer a todas las Emma Swan que he sido y espero poder mostrarte a una que nadie ha visto jamás, te voy a enseñar que puedo ser detallista, entregada, pasional, y te prometo que si quieres- la voz le salía entrecortada.- te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Regina nunca pensó que podría ver a la insensible sheriff de esa manera, pero estaba feliz por segunda vez en su vida, la primera había sido cuando nació Henry. Estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía, convencida de que quería estar con esa mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sabía que no era un capricho y con todo lo que le acababa de confesar Emma, la rubia sentía lo mismo.

-Si, quiero.- Emma se separó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sonriendo.- Quiero saber tu historia, quiero conocer tus problemas e inquietudes, me gustaría invitarte a cenar en un lugar público sin miedo al que dirán. He tomado una decisión, me voy a divorciar de Daniel, Emma, no he tenido el valor para hacerlo antes, pero es el momento, he vivido con miedo desde que era una niña, pero ya no lo tengo, ya no me asusta sentir, no me asusta querer, no me asusta quererte, Emma Swan. Te quiero.

Se fundieron en un salado beso, las lágrimas de ambas se mezclaban, firmando así una silenciosa pero intensa promesa.

-Ven a mi casa un día de estos, cena con Henry y conmigo,- le decía limpiando una traviesa gotita con el pulgar.- haré lasagna y podemos descorchar una maravillosa botella de sidra.

-Tú si que eres maravillosa. Será todo un placer, alcaldesa.- le dio un pequeño beso.

-Seguro que Henry hará mil preguntas y aun no quiero decirle nada. Él sabe que su padre y yo solo estamos casados porque así lo afirma un papel, pero me gustaría que fuera una simple cena formal para "limar asperezas".- hizo el gesto de las comillas.

-Lo entiendo, supongo que aunque no aprecie mucho a su padre sería un shock bastante grande para él saber que su madre está con otra persona.

-Entonces mejor lo dejam…

-Shhh.- la interrumpió Emma colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Llevaré el postre.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Cenaremos, podemos ver una peli, incluso puedo darte un masaje.- Regina levantó una ceja.- Siempre he pensado que eso que haces con las cejas es increíblemente sexy, pero claro, no podía decírtelo. Ahora sí.- atrapó los labios de la morena en un apasionado beso.- Tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo bella que estabas encima de Queen. Espero que algún día pueda verlo otra vez, pero con los pies en tierra firme, me hice daño.- puso un puchero que provocó la risa de Regina.- Oye, que va en serio.- su voz había tomado un deje infantil.

-Oh, pobrecita. Si quieres, un día de estos montas a Queen conmigo, las dos juntas. Te darás cuenta de lo increíble que es esa sensación. Sientes los fuertes músculos del caballo, su respiración se acompasa con la tuya, se crea una conexión inquebrantable...- la pasión con la que hablaba la morena tenía totalmente embobada a Emma.- No me estás haciendo caso, ¿verdad?

-Lo… lo siento, es que eres… real.- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Claro que soy real, princesa. Mira.

Se acercó a la rubia, cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole la vuelta, quedando Emma de espaldas al espejo. Regina inmovilizó sus manos contra el lavabo, haciendo que se tuviera que sentar encima de él. Emma abrió las piernas para tener más cerca a la morena. Pasó sus manos por los muslos de la sheriff, haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos y echara ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Subió por la cintura. Acarició sus pechos por encima de la camiseta. No podía creer que le hiciera sentir ese torrente de emociones con aquel simple gesto. Todo era mucho más intenso, más fuerte, más poderoso ahora que aquella noche en la piscina del club. Habían admitido sus sentimientos. Esa noche, lo único que admitieron fue que estaban cachondas y que se sentían tremendamente atraídas por la otra, pero de una forma totalmente carnal. Regina se acercó al cuello de Emma, le encantaba que retirara la cabeza para dejarle espacio. Deslizó la lengua desde el canalillo hasta el final de su mandíbula para, finalmente, separarse con una sonrisa.

-El viernes a las nueve, sea puntual, señorita Swan.- dijo mientras se pintaba los labios en el espejo para después abandonar el baño con una sonrisa triunfal y un sensual guiño a la atónita mujer sentada en el lavabo.

-No me lo puedo creer, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Aunque pensándolo bien, acaba de despertar a la bestia, se va a enterar.- pensaba sonriendo para sí frente al espejo.- No sabes de lo que soy capaz, reina.- se dijo en voz alta, aun mirando su reflejo.

Se puso la chaqueta, se colocó el pelo y siguió el camino que unos minutos antes había recorrido la morena. Notaba su olor en el ambiente, en su pelo, en su ropa. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras salía del restaurante.

* * *

**Bueno, a ver que pasa en esa cena! Hasta pronto amores! Besos mil!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, señoras! **

**Encantada de que la historia guste (Silvia, te prometo que el capítulo porno te lo dedicaré solo a ti. Llegará, créeme, y como llegará!) y que avance, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, sois unos soles :)**

**Este capítulo se centra en el pasado, es la mañana después de tener ese sueño raro, raro, raro con la EvilQueen y después del botellón pornoso en la piscina del club, vamos a dejar los romanticismos a un lado por ahora!**

**Disfruten, pues!**

* * *

""""_-Emma, buenos días._

_-Milah, hola, ¿qué tal?_

_-Bien, bien, escucha atentamente. Tengo una proposición que hacerte. No se como acabaron las cosas con Regina ni tienes que decirme nada, pero por si te interesa, Hook está compitiendo fuera del país y la alcaldesa tiene su clase de defensa personal en una hora, ahora está tomando algo en la cafetería, ¿qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Eh, bien, supongo.- aun me sentía perturbada por ese sueño.- Si, si, yo daré la clase._

_No sabía como reaccionaría esa mujer cuando supiera que iba a ser su instructora, pero era lo que había querido desde que empecé a trabajar en el club y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Me dirigí al vestuario para cambiarme de ropa. Me coloqué una básica roja y unas mallas largas. Enfundé mis manos en vendas para protegerlas y me hice una coleta. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que iba a estar durante al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en una habitación cerrada y sin cristales esta vez con la alcaldesa, sino porque ya la había visto luchar y, por mucho que me doliera reconocerlo, era mejor que yo, más rápida, más ágil, incluso diría que más fuerte. Además, estaba resfriada y seguro que baja de defensas. Definitivamente me daría una paliza. Utilizaría una estrategia defensiva, mi único objetivo iba a ser pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, consciente, claro. _

_Solo quedaban diez minutos, estaba sentada en una tumbona al lado de la piscina, esperando a que llegara la hora, cuando pasó por delante de mí. Esperaba una mirada de odio o un comentario hiriente como todas las mañanas, pero no, no hubo nada de eso. Me dolió más de lo que en ese momento hubiera reconocido. No podía creerme que ni siquiera me fuera a mirar, ¿acaso no recordaría lo que había pasado? Espera, esa actitud es la que, precisamente, indicaba que se acordaba perfectamente. Sonreí para mí misma, iba a estar obligada a recibir mi clase (o yo la suya) y a aguantarme durante casi una hora. No pensaba mencionar los hechos del sábado, si ella no quería hablar de ello, yo no tendría problema. Mi confianza iba aumentando con estos pensamientos mientras me acercaba al gimnasio. Saludé a Granny, que corría en la cinta; a Archie, que hacía bicicleta; incluso al pedante de Sydney que se dedicaba a ponerse "cachas". Iba totalmente enfrascada en mis propias reflexiones, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando empujé la puerta de la habitación con las paredes acolchadas sentí como la sangre me golpeaba en las sienes y como mi sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de sorpresa y deseo cuando me encontré con la alcaldesa de espaldas, en cuclillas, haciendo estiramientos mientras se vendaba las manos. Llevaba puesto un top deportivo de color azul, dejando al aire su tonificado abdomen. Las mallas cortas y ajustadas le quedaban increíblemente bien, demasiado bien. Llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, estaba estupenda. La gente normal se hace coletas cuando va a hacer deporte, pero ella no, ella era especial. Se puso de pie, cogió una botella de agua y dio un largo trago. Mientras estaba bebiendo, escuchó como tropecé con el tapiz y se asustó, provocando que el agua se le cayera por las comisuras de los labios, mojando su pecho y su tórax. Casi me dolía la mandíbula de lo abierta que tenía la boca._

_-Bueno Hook, ¿empezamos?- cuando se dio la vuelta, su semblante frío se transformó en puro hielo. Pude ver como la furia lo derretía. La vena de la frente tomó cierto relieve. Solo fui capaz de sonreír, aunque mis ojos no podían evitar seguir el camino de las gotitas que escurrían por su canalillo.- ¿Qué cojones hace aquí?- la sonrisa desapareció, la ira con la que había escupido esa frase realmente me desmotivó y me sacó de mis fantasías._

_-Hook no está, no les ha dado tiempo a avisarte pero ha tenido que salir del país por culpa de un compromiso profesional, y me han pedido que te entrene yo.- dije con suficiencia.- Intentaré no dejarte muchos moratones.- desvió la mirada, ahora entiendo porque mi comentario provocó ese gesto._

_Nunca debí hacerlo. Se acercó a mí, yo seguía sonriendo. Se detuvo a menos de un metro, colocó los brazos en jarras y con una increíble velocidad me soltó un derechazo con el que sentí un agudo dolor en la mandíbula, mientras caía al suelo. Me toqué el labio, sangraba un poco._

_-¿Pero qué coño haces? Me podías haber roto el labio._

_-Que va, solo si le hubiera pegado más fuerte. Ahora, si no le importa, deje de hacer el vago y vamos con mi clase, para eso pago por ella.- esperaba al menos una sonrisa por su parte, solo aprecié asco, y encima había vuelto el usted, lo odiaba._

_-Regina, yo…_

_-Cállese. ¿No tiene el título de instructora? Pues haga uso de él._

_Me levanté despacio, sus palabras se clavaban en mi corazón con una fuerza increíble. No quería pensar que se había olvidado de todo, eso me dolía aun más. Tenía que pegarme con ella, y debía disfrutarlo, realmente me apetecía que pasáramos tiempo juntas, tal vez conocerla mejor, sabía que era una mujer fascinante. Me limpié la sangre, la miré con tristeza. Me pareció ver lo mismo en su rostro, pero preferí no pensarlo. Intenté atacarla con el puño izquierdo, era igual de fuerte que el derecho, pero contra todo pronóstico lo paró con la mano, lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que me estaba haciendo daño. Volví a intentarlo con la derecha, con la izquierda otra vez, incluso con alguna patada, todo ello con el mismo resultado, su defensa era impenetrable. Sentía que me empezaba a faltar el aire cuando ella no parecía ni un poco fatigada. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo lo paró, sino que retorció mi brazo colocándolo en mi espalda y pegando sus labios a mi oreja. Sentía su cuerpo en pleno contacto con el mío, me volvía loca._

_-¿Cansada, Swan?- preguntó desafiante._

_Me estaba hartando, no se de donde saqué la fuerza pero cogí el brazo que me aprisionaba el pecho y tiré de él, haciendo que Regina cayera sobre mi espalda y al suelo. Al principio me preocupé un poco, el golpe había sonado muy fuerte, pero cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba levantando, me puse encima de ella e inmovilicé sus manos contra el suelo. Ya fuera por las mallas, el top, el calor que se estaba concentrando en aquella sala o, para que engañarnos, las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, la besé. La besé sin cuidado, enfrentándome a sus labios y a sus intentos por apartarme. Podría haberme quitado, tenía la fuerza para ello, pero solo hacía pequeños intentos por zafarse de mi agarre. Deslicé las manos por sus brazos, dejándole libertad y sujetando su rostro, acercándolo al mío. Quedé sentada sobre su pelvis, ella se incorporó, cogiendo mi coleta y tirando de ella hacia atrás para morder mi cuello despiadadamente. Tenía el pensamiento demasiado ocupado como para pensar en lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera pude resistirme a la llave que me hizo, quedando ella encima. Lejos de seguir con el juego, me agarró de la camiseta, levantándome con una fuerza tremenda y me lanzó contra la pared, la espalda me iba a doler. Me sentía… la verdad es que no sé como me sentía. Era una situación completamente surrealista, pero me ponía demasiado como para frenarla y, al parecer, la alcaldesa tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. Se acercó rápidamente. Una mano se coló por mi espalda, haciendo que la camiseta saliera por mi cabeza, dejándome en sujetador mientras cubría mi boca con la suya, haciendo que su lengua golpeara la mía en un placentero duelo. Hice uso de toda mi fuerza para cambiar las tornas y dejar a Regina de espaldas a la pared. Gruñó. Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, bueno, más bien se unían solos por un impulso nacido del más bajo instinto. Separé sus piernas con los pies, como había aprendido en el curso de escolta. Me incliné un poco hacia adelante, besando su cuello y flexionando ligeramente la pierna derecha, quedando ésta entre las de la alcaldesa, haciendo que emitiera un controlado pero hambriento suspiro._

_-¡Quítese! _

_Me golpeó tan fuerte que pensé que iba a perder el conocimiento. Volví a caer. Era la segunda vez que hacía eso, pero en esta ocasión pude notar como la sangre brotaba de mi cabeza. Me toqué la zona, estaba convencida de que me había partido la ceja, y no estaba equivocada. Se tapó la boca y se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Casi me hubiera hecho sonreír, si no fuera porque el hilo de sangre ya recorría mi cuello. No pude evitar recordar el turbador sueño que había tenido. Cuando se dispuso a limpiarme la sangre con un pañuelo me retiré instintivamente, notaba como el miedo se apoderaba de mí, no lo entendía, pero estaba asustada. _

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención pegarle tan fuerte.- no había ni un atisbo de emoción de ningún tipo en su voz._

_Apoyó una mano en mi mejilla y con la otra comenzó a limpiar la sangre que se encontraba esparcida por mi cuello. Me quejé, la verdad es que dolía mucho._

_-Va a necesitar puntos._

_Me ofreció su mano y cuando se la fui a tomar sentí como se me nublaba la visión. Cada vez la veía y escuchaba más lejos, me llamaba por mi nombre, pero caí en la inconsciencia con la imagen de sus ojos en los míos y sus manos rodeando mi cintura, levantándome del suelo.""""_

* * *

**Bueno, que tal¿? Regina y Emma en combate... grrrrr**

**Hasta pronto, bellas! **

**Un besito**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vamos, os dejo hacerlo, podéis matarme, pero después de que yo lo haga... Si es que soy lo peor, pero además de verdad, vaga a más no poder, no es que no actualice porque no tenga inspiración o Internet no me va, para nada, no actualizo por no subir el capítulo jajaja De verdad que lo siento, ya no se ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado!**

**Bueno, os cuento porque hay una pequeña parte de presente que vais a enlazar bien, es el día de la cena, por la tarde; y el pasado espero que lo reconozcáis también, va después de que nuestra sassy Regina le soltara a Emma una os*** como un pan!**

**Qué más, qué más?¿ Pues que muchísimas gracias, que sois unos amores y que adoro vuestros comentarios :)**

**Aquí va el capítulo de hoy, señoras, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

-Le he dicho que la quiero.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Joder, no he estado tan segura de nada en toda mi vida.

-¿Y estáis juntas, o sea, de manera formal?

-No lo hemos hablado directamente, pero ella también me dijo que me quería y…- Ruby la abrazó con una fuerza tremenda.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

-Me estás asfixiando.- le dijo apartándola suavemente.

-Emma, no se si lo habéis pensado ambas pero… ella sigue casada.

-Mira, le prometí que no preguntaría nada relacionado con ese tema hasta que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para contarlo, y espero que lo haga esta noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa esta noche?- miró a Emma con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa perversa.

-Nada, es que… el otro día en la cafetería, me invitó a cenar a su casa.- a la morena se le dibujó una gran sonrisa.- Con Henry, con Henry, vamos a cenar los tres.- se anticipó al comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno, los niños se van a la cama pronto.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Cállate, tengo que hacer algo de postre, y necesito ayuda, sabes como soy en la cocina.

-Yo te echo una mano. ¿Tarta de manzana?

-Perfecto, le encantará.

…

-¿Qué haces?

-Lasagna, esta noche viene a cenar…

-¡Emma! Al fin la has invitado.- la joven estaba realmente feliz por su jefa y amiga.

-Si, bueno. Nos encontramos el otro día en Granny´s y se lo propuse, puedes quedarte, si quieres.

-No, no, es tu noche, yo he quedado con Ruby para ver una película en su casa - Regina levantó una ceja.- y tal vez…

-¿Aun no os habéis acostado?- preguntó incrédula.

-Pues no. No se, quiero ir despacio con ella. Regina, la quiero.- la alcaldesa la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo también la quiero.- susurró.

-¿A Ruby?- preguntó divertida.

-Tonta.- la empujó suavemente y siguió preparando la comida.

-¿Tú te has acostado con ella?- la pregunta la cogió por sorpresa, haciendo que se cortara en el dedo con un cuchillo.- ¿Guau, tan nerviosa te pone pensarla? Como será en persona.- Belle se reía mientras Regina metía la mano bajo el grifo, limpiando la sangre.

-Es que nunca había sentido algo así, no quiero adelantarme y que esto salga mal, además, tengo muchísimas cosas que arreglar y a las que enfrentarme. Esta noche le contaré mi historia a Emma, ya lo he decidido. Quiero dejarme conocer, quiero que forme parte de mi vida y quiero formar parte de la suya.

* * *

"""""_Cuando desperté no estaba en el mismo sitio, escuchaba un pitido intermitente y varios cables salían de mi mano. Estaba en el hospital. Pude recordar el golpe de Regina, sus ojos, sus labios,…_

_Me había dejado inconsciente, era imposible que con un derechazo me hubiera dejado en este lamentable estado, joder, solo me puse un poco de hielo cuando me dieron con la culata de una pistola tratando de defender al imbécil de Neal. ¿Qué había hecho esto diferente? Supongo que Regina sabe perfectamente donde tiene que dar para que duela, y no solo hablo de la lucha._

_En ese momento no lo recordaba pero aun me pregunto si tuvo que dar explicaciones acerca de por qué su profesora de lucha iba en sujetador, aunque siendo la alcaldesa no creo que nadie le preguntara nada._

_-Ya era hora de que despertara.- cuando la escuché, mis sentimientos se encontraron, estaba igual de borde que siempre, no podía ser ni un poquito amable habiendo sido ella la que me dejó en el hospital, pero por otra parte estaba contenta pues supuse que no se había movido de ahí-.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? _

_-¿Me puede alcanzar un poco de agua?- dije con voz ronca. Me acercó un vasito de plástico y me bebí su contenido._

_-¿Le duele? Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención que pasara esto.- intenté vislumbrar alguna emoción en sus ojos, al menos satisfacción por haberme pegado de esa manera, pero no, no había nada. Tenía que intentar que esos ojos me dijeran algo, daba igual el qué._

_-Es solo un rasguño.- dije bajando la mirada, tratando de dar lástima._

_-Emma, te… se ha desmayado, le han hecho un escáner y todo está bien pero deberá quedarse al menos lo que queda de noche aquí.- su expresión seguía impertérrita, aun habiéndosele escapado el tuteo por un segundo._

_-¿Noche? ¿Pero qué hora es?_

_-Pues la una y media, lleva durmiendo todo el día._

_-Oh, y no me diga, señora alcaldesa, que se ha quedado junto a mi cama desde esta mañana, es un gesto realmente bonito.- apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, supongo que estaba tratando de no soltarme otro golpe._

_-No he estado aquí todo el día, he venido cuando me han llamado para decirme que iba a despertar.- no se si esto era verdad o no, y puede que nunca lo sepa, pero recuerdo haber escuchado su voz en mi cabeza durante horas y horas mientras dormía. No puedo recordar nada nítido en sus palabras, pero estoy casi segura de que se quedó a mi lado._

_-¡El club!_

_-¿Disculpe?- vi la incomodidad en su rostro, seguramente pensando que iba a hablar de lo que pasó en esa acalorada sala, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo._

_-Mañana trabajo, tengo que irme, no puedo faltar.- me puse un poco nerviosa. Traté de levantarme de la cama mientras me arrancaba los cables de la mano. La alcaldesa se acercó deprisa, frenando mi mano y manteniéndome en la cama. Hubiera dicho que no pude ni moverme porque estaba convaleciente, pero la verdad era que aun estando en mis mejores condiciones la escena hubiera sido la misma.- No, Regina, ¡suéltame!- aun no entiendo como pude ponerme tan histérica, no comprendo porque me preocupaba tanto ir al trabajo._

_-Vamos, tranquilízate.- parecía como si la rabia se fuera transformando en algo parecido a una media sonrisa que asomaba tímida en sus labios. Fue aflojando poco a poco la presión que ejercía sobre mi pecho. _

_-¡No! ¡Quita!- le di un manotazo apartando su mano e intentando levantarme de nuevo. Creo que mi problema era que aunque no quería nada con ella, me dolía que hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, supongo que solo podía pensar en salir de allí y dejar de verla, al menos por unas horas. Viéndolo ahora, tal vez quería algo más de lo que pensaba._

_-¡Para!- me dejó sin respiración, no físicamente, aunque hubiera sido mejor que ver como se colocaba, en menos de un segundo, sobre mí. Ubicó ambas piernas a cada lado de mis muslos y se sentó sobre mi regazo, atrapando mis brazos e inmovilizándome.- Emma, no se que te pasa, pero por favor, tranquilízate. Estás bien, todo está bien, ¿vale?_

_Me estaba ahogando, tenía su perfume tan cerca, sus labios no muy lejos de los míos y sus ojos demasiado profundos como para aguantarle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Esa mujer me atravesaba el alma, siempre lo hacía, pero no me gustaba, para nada, solo me atraía… mucho, muchísimo. Mierda, ¿por qué estaba tan jodidamente buena? No era normal, no podía ser que una persona irradiase tanta pasión, tanta lujuria y tanto sexapeal en todo momento, daba igual la situación. _

_Cuando volví al mundo real casi muero de la vergüenza, el pitido de la máquina había duplicado su velocidad, quedando claro para ella que me aceleraba el corazón solo con acercarse. Me la encontré en la misma posición en que la había dejado cuando me perdí en mi propia mente. Había algo diferente, sus ojos observaban mis labios, los suyos estaban entreabiertos y la lengua pasaba por el inferior. Se acercaba lentamente, se estaba acercando a mí, cerré los ojos, no pude evitarlo. Sentí sus labios en mi frente, justo en el lugar donde me habían cosido. Me dolió un poco ese contacto, pero dicen que si no duele es que no está curando, y yo no pude encontrar una mejor medicina. En vez de duplicarse, el pitido se triplicó, preferí no pensar en ello y parecía que Regina no le daba mucha importancia o, al menos, no quería dársela. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío desapareció y bajó de la cama con un ágil salto._

_-De nuevo lo siento, por mucho que disfrutara el puñetazo, he de reconocer que no buscaba herirla de esta manera.- la verdad es que podría haberme llamado lo que quisiera en ese momento que yo no me habría enterado, aun sentía sus labios sobre mi piel._

_-No… no pasa nada, son cosas que ocurren, nos estábamos pegando, es normal.- no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi como sus mejillas tomaban un tono ligeramente rosáceo._

_-Cosa que no volverá a pasar.- dijo muy seria._

_-¿De qué habla?- tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-Lo que oye, está despedida.- casi pude escuchar como mi mandíbula se caía de la camilla al suelo por la impresión, que mujer más inestable, cada acto que se sucedía era una incoherencia con respecto al anterior. Me besaba, me partía la ceja; me volvía a besar y me despedía. Siempre será un misterio para mí.- He hablado con Milah y está de acuerdo conmigo. En cuanto se recupere, hable con ella y después venga a verme a mi despacho._

_Me encontraba demasiado ida gracias a los medicamentos (y a su beso) como para empezar a discutir ahí con ella, así que decidí hacer lo que mejor se me daba, hacerla enfadar. _

_-¿A su despacho?- puse cara de dolor- O sea, que no solo se contenta con partirme la cabeza, ¿ahora quiere ultrajarme sobre su escritorio?- coloqué mi mano sobre mi corazón, haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento._

_No quiso seguirme el juego, se dio la vuelta poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras salía de la sala murmurando improperios hacia mi persona._

_-Gilipollas."__""""_

* * *

**Os gustó?¿ Espero que si!**

**Hasta dentro de un mes! Na... es broma! Nos vemos prontito!**

**Un beso!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lloro... Cada vez me disculpo más, esto no puede ser! Agggg, me encanta empezar el curso pero me retrasa mucho en cosas importantes como estas! Ya no tengo tiempo ni de responderos a los reviews! Los cuales agradezco no sabéis como! Os adoro! Sois tan geniales! **

**Intentaré actualizar más rápido, me tengo que obligar a escribir! **

**Y bueno, también me vais a matar porque este capítulo no dice mucho pero es la primera parte de la cena, que se va a dividir en cosa de... tres o cuatro capítulos! Os aseguro que a partir de aquí, esos cuatro capítulos solo van a mejorar ;)**

**Os dejo con estas dos preciosidades!**

**Y os voy a poner una postdata aquí al principio, pero es que yo creo que merece la pena! Por favor! QUE CAPÍTULO! Muérome! "Hey..." (Regina en plan WTF?) "Hey!" muajajajajajajajajaja Paola enferma! Las adoro! Y Mulán y Aurora ¬¬ vaya compensaciones nos dan jajajajaja En fin, veremos que pasa con las mamis!**

* * *

Pensó que nunca volvería a utilizar ese vestido, ese vestido rojo, ajustado y elegante que había comprado hacía ya unos meses. Se miró al espejo, le temblaban las manos. Se sentía pequeña, muy pequeña. La inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, nunca sería suficiente para Regina. Lo que Emma no sabía, era que ya era suficiente, en realidad mucho más que suficiente.

Volvió a observar su reflejo. El pelo estaba perfectamente alisado, las uñas pintadas de un negro brillante, a juego con los tacones y el bolso ¿bolso? Nunca había llevado bolso, le molestaba, pero seguro que a Regina le encantaba, y sería capaz de vivir con unos tacones y unas medias puestas durante toda su vida si con ello le hacía feliz. El maquillaje, cortesía de Ruby, hacía que su piel pareciera un poco más clara, pero nada exagerado, no le gustaban los tonos agresivos que su amiga llevaba, demasiado oscuros, aunque desde que empezó a salir con Belle estaba guapísima, rebajó la cantidad de pintura y las mechas rojas fueron eliminadas para alivio de su chica.

-Estás preciosa.- Ruby la abrazó por detrás.- Vas a triunfar en tu cena romántica.

-No es romántica,- dijo con algo de tristeza.- es más bien formal.

-Tienes mucho encanto, guapa, seguro que lo puedes transformar.- guiñó un ojo al espejo.- Por cierto, el niño tiene fiesta de pijamas o algo parecido.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me lo ha dicho hoy Jefferson, ha construido no sé que en un árbol y la niña se lo quiere enseñar a sus amigos, o sea que no tienes excusa.- levantó una ceja.

-No se, quiero que sea especial, no quiero nada que pueda relacionarlo con un calentón. Ruby, quiero hacer el amor con Regina, creo que nunca lo he hecho. Y cuando suceda, pienso dejarle claro que la quiero con todos y cada uno de mis besos, con mis caricias y abrazos.- Emma se había olvidado totalmente de Ruby, quién ahora estaba enfrente de ella.

-Joder rubia, que romántica. Aunque lo comparto, ¿sabes? Amo a Belle.

Se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo, felices la una por la otra de que por fin hubiesen encontrado lo que, estaban seguras, era el amor. Emma besó a su amiga en la mejilla, despidiéndose.

-Pasa una noche estupenda, ¿eh? Y mañana me cuentas.- ordenó.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa.- dijo Ruby levantando la mano como despedida.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Emma estaba viendo la fachada de la increíble casa de la alcaldesa sentada en su coche, poniéndose los tacones, no sabía conducir con ellos. Se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco y sacó de su bolso un bote rosa, rociando su cuello y muñecas con el líquido.

-Vamos allá, Swan.

Emma tenía todo planeado, saludaría a Regina dándole la mano, posiblemente Henry estaría delante cuando ella llegara, abrazaría al muchacho y su chica sería insufriblemente correcta, aunque quería intentar que se quedara impresionada, de ahí que llevara ese precioso vestido. Se acercó hasta la puerta con la tarta en una cajita blanca, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Inspiró profundamente antes de llamar con los nudillos un par de veces. Esperó al menos un minuto sin obtener respuesta. La morena se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, tratando de que su respiración se controlara antes de dejarse ver. La puerta se abrió justo cuando Emma iba a llamar de nuevo. Se quedó con el puño en alto y los labios separados. Los ojos se le iban por todas partes, era imposible, era imposible que esa mujer tuviera ese efecto en ella. Empezó a arrastrar sus ojos desde los impolutos tacones de punta, las largas y estilizadas piernas, el inicio de los muslos (nunca la había visto con una prenda tan corta) para llegar a un impresionante vestido de cuero negro, ajustado y con un escote de infarto. El corazón de la rubia terminó de desbocarse cuando llegó a sus labios, pintados de un potente rojo pasión. Miró directamente a los ojos a Regina, quien la observaba exactamente con la misma expresión de deseo y su lengua repasando el labio superior. La morena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca había apreciado tanto las curvas de la sheriff como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando estaba prácticamente desnuda en la piscina. Ese vestido le hacía parecer una princesa y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente cuando pensó que podría habérselo puesto solo para ella. Se suponía que era una cena formal, pero ambas querían estar lo mejor posible para la otra.

-¿Y Henry?- acertó a susurrar Emma de manera entrecortada, el shock de ver a Regina con el cuero tan pegado a sus formas aun no se había pasado, y tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

-En su cuarto.- dijo soltando todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

Recortó con paso firme los escasos pasos que las separaban y la besó con tanta pasión que de no haber sido por la tarta que llevaba en la mano y que Henry estaba arriba, no habrían pasado del recibidor. Empujó con delicadeza a Regina contra la pared del pasillo, buscando desesperadamente su boca.

-Mmm, "Very Irresistible", me encanta.- susurró sensualmente Regina mientras paseaba sus labios por el cuello de la rubia.

-Es mi perfume favorito.- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza.

-Creo que también será el mío.

Regina hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por apartar un poco a la sheriff, su hijo estaba cerca y no podía permitirse que las viera, aun no.

-¡Mamá! He visto a Grace por la ventana, ya está aquí.- el niño bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, no se percató de que Emma todavía estaba sujetando a su madre por la cintura.- Emma, buenas noches. Me encantaría quedarme pero Grace nos ha invitado a unos cuantos de la clase a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños.- estaba realmente entusiasmado.

-¿Por la noche?- preguntó Emma, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Si, vamos a contar historias de miedo en su nueva casa del árbol.

-Bueno, pues pásalo bien, chico.- le dijo revolviendo su cabello.

Henry abrazó a su madre y salió corriendo por la puerta. Antes de montarse en el coche se giró.

-Eh, vosotras dos, divertíos.- el niño sonrió.

-Parece que cenaremos solas.

-Y yo que venía formal.- sonrió pícara.

-¿Formal? Señorita Swan, eso es de todo menos formal. Si es cierto que más formal que sus pintas habituales pero…- Emma la calló con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me alegro de que te guste, se que preferirías que fuera más elegante, que vistiera mejor, que…- ahora fue Regina la que selló la boca de su chica.

-Eres perfecta, Emma.- dijo rodeando su rostro con las manos y perdiéndose en dos lagos azules.- Y me encantan tus pintas habituales, me encantan tus cazadoras y tus vaqueros ajustados, tu pelo salvaje, todo.

-Quería estar lo mejor posible para ti, aunque solo tengo un vestido de estos y no me llevo bien con los tacones.- bajó un poco la vista.

-Mejor, así destaco, que con tacones eres mucho más alta que yo.- guiñó un ojo.

-Como si necesitaras destacar, ¿se puede saber como es posible que un vestido quede tan erótico?- decía Emma mientras le cogía de la mano y la hacía girar sobre sí misma.- Estás increíble.- murmuraba mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No me puedo creer que realmente estemos así. Me habría reído de cualquiera que lo hubiese dicho hace un par de meses.

-Claro, me dejaste inconsciente, literalmente.- Regina levantó una ceja.- Aunque volvería a repetirlo, los combates me ponen.- sonrió inocente.

-Hacía mucho calor en esa sala, te aprovechaste de mí.

-Oh si, señora alcaldesa, pero no fui yo la que hizo una lasciva invitación a beber tequila y jugar al streap póker en una piscina.

-Estaba borracha.- la morena puso morritos.

-Claro, claro. Bueno, yo no lo estaba, mucho, y lo repetiría miles de veces. Me dejaría pegar por ti todos los días.- sonrió.

-Nunca te haría algo así, Emma.- Regina desvió la vista.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso.- la rubia la cogió de las manos y las besó.

-Tranquila. He decidido que esta noche te voy a contar mi historia.- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos, aun entrelazadas.- Quiero que me conozcas, que sepas el por qué de todo. Solo te pido que no me interrumpas, posiblemente no podría seguir… Anda, cierra la puerta y vamos a cenar. Así que al final has preparado el postre.- sonreía divertida mientras señalaba con la barbilla la caja que descansaba en la mesita de la entrada.

-He necesitado un poquito de ayuda, pero sí, aquí está una riquísima tarta de manzana. Supuse que te gustaría.

-Es mi fruta favorita. Por cierto, puedes quitarte los zapatos, ¿eh?

-Pensé que te gustaban.

-Y me encantan, te hacen unas piernas…- levantó una ceja.- impresionantes, pero no quiero que la sheriff vaya cojeando por ampollas en los pies.- rió.- Además, me tengo que poner de puntillas y bastante tengo con los míos.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, fingiendo indignación.

-No hace falta que te pongas de puntillas.- sin que pudiera reaccionar, Emma levantó a Regina, agarrándose ésta a la cintura de la rubia con las piernas y quedando la morena por encima, teniéndose que agachar para besarla.- ¿Ves?- dijo sonriendo mientras la bajaba y se descalzaba, estando de nuevo a la misma altura.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cocina, riendo y jugueteando con las manos. Les esperaba una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Pues si señoras, una noche MUY larga, con sus dosis de dolorcito y dramón, pero con una contrapartida interesante, lo prometo ;)**

**Un beso guapas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno. bueno, bueno señoras! Como va todo¿? Espero que bien!**

**Y esta vez vengo prontito :) La verdad es que la ocasión lo merece porque vamos a conocer por qué mi querida Regi está con el... el... vamos a dejarlo en él. Se que la historia de nuestra alcaldesa es un poco forzada, lo se, pero no pasa nada! Después de ver el spoiler CaptainSwan creo que podemos forzar cualquier cosa, en fin. **

**Quería agradeceros los comentarios, sois amor de verdad :)**

**Qué más, qué más¿? Ah si! La parte en la que Regina comienza a relatar su pasado la he puesto en cursiva, no por nada pero... bah, me apetecía, no es relevante.**

**Por cierto, alguien más ha echado de menos a Regina en el último capítulo¿? Ya la están liando! Aggg...**

**Y sin más dilación...! jajajaja Disfrutar del capítulo, por favor ;)**

* * *

-¿Velas? Que romántica, señora alcaldesa.

-Me gusta la atmósfera que dan.- dijo mientras las encendía.- Y todo es mucho más… íntimo.- se acercó peligrosamente a la sheriff, contoneándose. Emma tragó saliva, no era capaz de controlarse cuando la morena hacía eso.

-¿Y el incienso? Es canela, ¿acaso quiere seducirme?- tomó a Regina por la cintura, cosa que no esperaba, por lo que se tropezó hacia adelante, cayendo en brazos de Emma, quedándose a unos pocos milímetros la una de la otra.- Esos tacones alcaldesa, tenga cuidado.

Regina colocó una mano en la espalda baja de su chica, haciendo presión para pegarla a ella. Su otra mano hizo un curioso viaje desde su muslo derecho, por la cadera, el abdomen, rodeando uno de sus pechos provocando un gemido de la otra y, finalmente, asentándose en su nuca. Emma repasó los labios de la morena con el dedo, y ésta se lo mordió. Atrajo a la sheriff, eliminando la distancia que las separaba para unirse en un cálido y húmedo beso. Las lenguas no se peleaban, solo jugaban a acariciarse.

Se separaron, la cena se estaba enfriando, ya tendrían tiempo para descubrirse.

-Majestad.- Emma retiró la silla, ofreciendo asiento a Regina, quién se lo agradeció con un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

-Que galante.

-Eso mismo me dijiste cuando nos conocimos.- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Era ironía.- ponía morritos.- Nunca nadie me había caído tan mal.

-Já, mentira. Te gusté desde el primer momento en que me viste aparecer con mi Mustang, por mucho que lo niegues.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Más quisieras, rubita.

Así transcurrió la cena, entre risas y anécdotas de sus roces pasados. La lasagna hizo furor, Emma estaba encantada. Llegaron al postre, la tarta de Ruby estaba muy buena, aunque ninguna de ella podía pensar realmente en las manzanas pues estaban demasiado nerviosas, una por revelar su historia por primera vez en su vida, y la otra por escucharla.

Regina se fue a la cocina a por un par de copas y una botella de vino. Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá del salón central.

-Bueno, llegué a la conclusión, tras mucho pensar, de que solo podría contarte esto a ti. Has sido mucho más paciente de lo que imaginaba, has accedido a mis peticiones de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estuviera preparada y lo estoy.

-Regina,- la tomó de las manos.- no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras, puedo esperar todo lo que haga falta.

-Emma, no me interrumpas, por favor. Tengo que contártelo del tirón.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo apretándole más las manos.

Regina la besó en los labios sin soltarse. Inspiró profundamente, pensando por donde debería empezar:

_La verdad es que los primeros años de mi vida no son muy relevantes, mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña y me quedé con mi madre, Cora. Vivíamos en una gran finca a las afueras de Boston, en el campo. Yo adoraba esa vida, me subí a un caballo por primera vez con dos años y desde entonces no paré de hacerlo. Debes saber que mi madre no era una persona cariñosa. No recuerdo, ni siquiera a día de hoy, una muestra de afecto por su parte._- Emma acariciaba suavemente las manos de la alcaldesa.- _Pero no me importaba, me era suficiente con que pagara todo lo relacionado con la monta, supongo que no puedes echar de menos lo que nunca has tenido, y yo nunca tuve cariño, así que… _

_En el instituto no me interesaban los chicos o los amigos, me concentraba en el estudio demasiado, era la condición de mi madre para seguir manteniendo mi único capricho. Aunque parecía ser que yo no era indiferente a mis compañeros_- sonrió tristemente.- _y conocí a Daniel, era tres años mayor que yo. Me siguió hasta mi casa un día, a caballo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que compartiera mi pasión y nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Me ayudó a perfeccionar mi técnica, me visitaba todos los días,… Una tarde, después de montar durante un par de horas, desensillar a los caballos y guardarlos en mis cuadras, se acercó por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura. "Regina, me gustas mucho", me dijo al oído. No sabía que hacer, tenía dieciséis años y nunca había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo, suena raro, pero ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Me dio la vuelta y me aprisionó contra la pared, acercándose y tomando mis labios en un torpe beso_,- la rubia tensó la mandíbula un poco.- _no creo que tuviera mucha más experiencia de la que yo tenía en ese momento. La verdad es que me gustaba, me sentía muy a gusto en su compañía, así que no le paré, supuse que era lo que tenía que pasar. Esto se repitió durante al menos un mes. Lo llevaba en secreto, mi madre pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa y tenía todas las tardes libres. _

_Llegó el día que cambió mi vida para siempre, y no precisamente para bien. Terminamos de montar, como siempre, y cuando guardamos los caballos, comenzamos a besarnos, pero Daniel quería más y me desabrochó la chaqueta. No era tonta, sabía lo que él quería y lo que iba a pasar. Al principio me resistí, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. Traté de gritar pero era inútil, la casa estaba vacía._- Emma se estaba poniendo enferma solo de pensarlo.- _Le dije que me dejara, que no quería hacerlo, pero no paró. Me sujetó las muñecas atándolas con una cuerda que sujetó en un gancho de la pared y me tiró al suelo agarrándome de las piernas. Me rasgó la camisa blanca que llevaba y prácticamente me arrancó los pantalones. Cuanto más me movía y más gritaba más hundía sus uñas en mis muslos.-_ Regina se detuvo un momento, tomando una gran bocanada de aire e intentando frenar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse desde sus ojos_.- Decidí que quedarme quieta era lo mejor. Se desabrochó el cinturón y… bueno, creo que puedo ahorrarte los detalles, pero nunca he sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento, y no solo físico. Se fue corriendo de mi casa y yo me quedé ahí, al menos desatada. Estuve horas tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, llorando, hasta que, finalmente, me dormí, estaba exhausta de tantas lágrimas que vertí esa tarde._

_No se cuanto tiempo pasó, solo recuerdo un agudo dolor en la espalda provocado por un latigazo por parte de mi madre._- la mujer enfrente de ella abrió mucho los ojos, poniendo una mueca de horror.- _Al parecer había salido antes del trabajo y se encontró con Daniel a caballo en el límite de nuestra finca. Ella iba a pie, le encantaba pasear por el campo y nuestros terrenos eran enormes por lo que tardó bastante en volver hasta los establos._ _Me sangraba la herida, lo notaba, parecía que estuviera ardiendo por los bordes, el dolor era comparable al que había sentido unas horas antes_.- los ojos de la morena comenzaban a brillar.- _Me enrollé una manta al cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba mi ropa y me arrodillé ante ella, agarrándome a su cintura pidiendo perdón_.- las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras los ojos de Emma se aguaban igualmente.- _No me habló, solo me pegó, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo, boca abajo, llorando. "Espero que no se te ocurra volver a casa esta noche". No tenía pensado hacerlo, no podía. Me quedé en la misma posición hasta la mañana siguiente, sin dormirme, solo sintiendo el dolor de todo mi cuerpo, agotado por el llanto. _

_Mi madre entró por la puerta, no la vi, pero sus pasos eran inconfundibles. Me levanté de un salto cuando escuché ese sonido potente y sordo, seguía desnuda, pero no me importó, me lancé hacia él gritando, tratando de mantenerlo en pie, pero era imposible. Me encontré sujetando la cabeza ensangrentada de Rocinante contra mi pecho, acunándolo. "Así aprenderás a no follarte a un vagabundo" dijo mientras tiraba el revólver a escasos metros de mí. "Él me violó". Mi madre miró un segundo hacia a mi y se fue susurrando "Esas cosas ya no ocurren". Estaba desconsolada, mi mejor amigo estaba muerto, mi madre lo había matado y además, no me creía... "¿Regina?", la voz de Daniel me llamaba pero la escuchaba muy lejos. __Ni se ni me importa por qué volvió a mi casa. __Seguía abrazada al cuerpo inerte de mi caballo y entonces apareció a mi lado. "¿Pero que ha pasado?" me dijo horrorizado. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que me había hecho, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre y mucho menos el suyo._- se bebió de un trago la copa de vino, ya no podía mirar a Emma a los ojos y la rubia no tenía palabras.- _Me tapó con la manta, buscó mi ropa y me la puse, aunque recuerdo todos esos momentos como si los hubiera vivido en tercera persona, como si estuviera vacía. "Vamos, sube" me dijo mientras me ayudaba a subirme a su coche. Condujo hasta su casa, la espalda me dolía a horrores, y tardamos al menos tres cuartos de hora en llegar. En cuanto bajé del coche, caí inconsciente al suelo._

_Desperté en una habitación que no conocía, estaba boca abajo y la espalda no me quemaba. Daniel estaba allí. "Te desmayaste al llegar, mi madre ha llamado al médico, estarás bien". Volví a dormirme, no quería pensar. Cuando desperté de nuevo me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi casa, mi madre estaba enfrente de mí, en una silla, tranquilamente. "Hola, hija", me dijo con su mejor sonrisa. No podía creerlo, no podía creer la facilidad que tenía para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera partido la espalda y asesinado a mi caballo a sangre fría. "Te odio", le solté casi sin fuerzas. "Tranquila, pequeña, se pasará", seguía sonriendo, no lo soportaba y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, no quería seguir llorando delante de ella, pero no era capaz de pararlas._- tampoco podía parar las que ahora bañaban sus mejillas.

_Estuve en la cama varios días, apenas comía. Un par de semanas después de estos hechos mi madre me levantó casi arrastras y me obligó a vestirme con un elegante vestido azul, me maquilló como a una princesa, diciéndome que un invitado muy especial iba a venir a visitarnos. Entró al momento una bella mujer, de la edad de mi madre, pero mucho más guapa y mejor vestida. Le dio dos besos y me saludó con la mano. De repente la recordé, estaba en la habitación donde me había despertado en casa de Daniel. "Regina, te presento a Eva, la propietaria del bufete de abogados más importante de nuestro país" "Encantada Regina. Verás, me interesa mucho el pequeño negocio de tu madre y quiero que se asocie conmigo, pero somos muy tradicionales y nuestra empresa no puede quedar en manos ajenas a la familia por lo que te vas a casar con mi hijo. No creo que suponga un problema, tengo entendido que sois bastante… cercanos"._- Emma no podía creer lo que oía.- _Mi madre sonreía, Eva sonreía y yo… bueno yo solo estaba ahí, sin hablar. "La noticia le ha dejado sin palabras, pero está encantada", me agarró de la cintura. "Perfecto, Daniel vendrá mañana a hacerlo oficial". _

_Todo era surrealista, estábamos en 1999 y me estaban dando en matrimonio. Recordé las palabras de mi madre: "esas cosas ya no ocurren". No dije nada, nunca dije nada, mi destino estaba escrito por la ambición de mi madre y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Decidí no volver a comentar lo que pasó en los establos aquella tarde, solo conseguiría que mi madre me castigara aun más y ella siempre sabe donde hay que golpear. Daniel se arrodilló, me dio el anillo y todas esas cosas. Las riquezas de mi madre crecieron como nunca lo habían hecho y la verdad es que todo me daba igual, no sentía nada, no hablaba, no sonreía,… Mi adolescencia fue un infierno sufrido en silencio.- _llenó la copa de nuevo y se la bebió de un trago, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Ejército en contra de Cora¿? Gracias. La verdad es que me encantaba en la serie pero... jajaja**

**Repito, se que es un poco forzado, pero bueno, si no andamos en épocas medievales algo había que poner y ha salido esto jaja**

**Aun no ha terminado este tempestuoso pasado, pero realmente me pone los pelos de punta... Y en serio, yo quiero saber si Regina y Leopold jugaban al parchís en su cuarto... Eso no lo van a explicar¿?! Porque solo por eso yo odiaría a Snow todos los días de mi vida... **

**Bueno que me enrollo! Que empiezo a hablar sola aquí y no hay quien me pare...**

**Nos vemos pronto :)**

**Besos de arcoiris y pegatinas de unicornios para todos! Ok... NO.**


End file.
